Nightmares And Late Night Love
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Charlie Brown tries to reassure Marcie that he like-likes her. For Orange-Ratchet iloveromance and HappinessIsABeagle
1. Making Discoveries With Charlie Brown

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PEANUTS; it belongs to Charles Schulz

I've had this idea for a while now and I hope you enjoy it too. And now, without further ado, the fanfiction

Charlie Brown was asleep, smiling widely as the moonlight hit his round head. His dreams were only interrupted when the phone rang. Sitting up groggily, he wondered who the heck was calling him at this hour.

"Hello?" he asked with a yawn, expecting the caller to be Peppermint Patty.

"Wahh wahhhhh wah wahhh wahhhhh wahhhh." The voice was firm, strict and irritated.

"Yes, I am Charlie Brown."

"Wahhh wahh wah wahhhh wahh?"

"Yes, I have a dog…why?"

"WAHH WAHHHHHHH WAH WAHHHH WAHHHHHH WAHHH WAHH!"

"He's at your house?! Doing what?!"

"Wahh wahhhhh wahh wahhhh."

"Drinking root beers?"

"Wahhh wahh wahhhh!"

"Come get him? I'm on it, Mr.…"

"Wahhhh wahhhhh wahhhhhh."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Charlie Brown gave another yawn as he pulled a hoodie over his pajama top and slipped on his slippers. "Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?" he asked himself with a sigh as he began walking to the other neighborhood.

* * *

"_Here's the World War I Flying Ace, moping in the French Café…he howls in despair."_ Snoopy thought, sitting at the dinner table, many root beer mugs sat next to him in a pile._ "He also orders another root beer." _Blushing, Snoopy looked up at a shadow blocking his view. _"The French Waitress' father sure looks annoyed…better stop howling."_

"Thanks for letting me in." Charlie Brown smiled before seeing his dog at the table. "Snoopy?!" he called out in shock.

"_It's General Pershing. He hates when I head to the café at this hour indeed."_ Snoopy realized.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" the round headed kid shouted before covering his mouth.

"_Hmmm…2 am."_ Snoopy smiled coyly.

"Come on, young dog. We're going home before the neighborhood wakes up."

The round headed kid soon heard something come from upstairs. It sounded like crying, and Charlie Brown couldn't believe that someone was crying at 2 am instead of sleeping. To him, it sounded kind of silly, but weirder things have happened.

"Is everything alright?" Charlie asked.

"Wahhhh wahh wahhh wahhhh." The voice called back.

"I doubt everything's fine. Snoopy, I'll meet you at home."

"Wahh wahhh wah wahhh wahhhh?"

"I'm going to find out what's with all that crying."

* * *

Snoopy sighed as he marched home and flopped asleep on the top of his doghouse, Woodstock soon fluttered on top of his stomach and fell asleep almost instantly too. It was obvious the two were dreaming of defeating the Red Baron.

* * *

"_Look, I like you in all…" Charlie Brown began, "but it's more of a like; not a like-like, just as a friend like…you understand that, right?" he asked as she stood there in disbelief, tongue-tied and broken hearted._

"_Do…do…do you like me, Charles?" Marcie quivered._

"_Do I what?" Charlie scoffed, sounded more serious than the last million or so times he said those three words._

"_You…never liked me?" the bespectacled girl gulped, hoping she wasn't hearing right._

"_Why would anyone love a nerd like you, Marcie? Grow up!" the round headed kid exclaimed, practically shoving her to the ground as she sniffled. "Besides, aside from being a dumb nerd, you cry too much!" _

"_I…I do?" she trembled, gnawing on her lip but to no use._

"_Yeah, you worthless crybaby!" he shouted back before lovingly running into the arms of a freckled girl._

"_I knew he c-c-I knew he couldn't ever love someone with glasses." Marcie realized, watching the two smile profoundly as they ran off. She could only try and hold back her tears. "If only…I…" she couldn't even say anything without shedding tears by this point and broke down._

"_Look, Chuck, she's crying for you to come back." Peppermint Patty cackled._

"_Yeah; nerds are so stupid." Charlie Brown smiled evilly._

"_I'm…I'm sorry I can't be p-perfect…" Marcie realized, running off before crashing into Lucy._

"_Not so tough anymore, huh?" Lucy threatened as her voice echoed in the bespectacled girl's head. "It's no wonder why Peppermint Patty makes for a better girlfriend than you: she can control her sadness."_

_"I...I too can control my sadness!" the younger girl in the red exclaimed as she tried blinking away her tears, but it was no use: they kept coming back, as if she destined to shed tears. "Maybe Charlie Brown WAS right after all...maybe I AM no good for him...maybe Peppermint Patty IS a better girlfriend..." Marcie sighed._

_"Exactly." Linus smiled evilly, slapping her with his blanket as she tried holding back tears._

_Not knowing what else to do, Marcie sighed, wondering why the boy of her dreams could get so violent...(or where he got his colorful language from) while all the while crying._

* * *

Charlie Brown sighed as he opened the door between him and his girlfriend. Even though it WAS 2 in the morning, he was gonna be there for her in her hour of need. _"Maybe she was reading Old Yeller and it got to her…"_ he thought, fidgeting with the doorknob. "and that IS a sad book. I just hope I can talk to her about how she's feeling." He didn't know what to say when he saw her curled up in the blankets, crying and-to his shock-asleep.


	2. Opening Up

Charlie Brown sighed as he watched her toss and turn before putting his hand on her shoulder. "Are you awake?" he whispered quietly without any answer, only subconscious crying. "Marcie?" he asked, tapping her on the shoulder, half expecting her to sleep through it yet also half expecting her to smile as her sleepy glance will land on him. Unfortunately, neither happened and instead she jolted awake. "Good, you're awake." He smiled quietly.

"Charles, what're you doing here?" Marcie realized, a little irritated, but Charlie just shrugged it off as her not wanting to be awoken at 2 am. He took notice of the tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Your dad called me to pick up Snoopy…" the round headed kid explained, but she was having none of it. "I was about to leave when I heard you crying…I actually thought you were reading Old Yeller…"

Marcie sighed, of course Charlie Brown would come to pick up his dog. It was the sort of thing Charlie Brown tended to do. Of course, she was still worried that he heard her crying in her sleep. _"What if he heard anything else_?" she mumbled to herself, hoping he didn't hear anything else but her cries.

"So, did you have a nightmare I should know about?" he asked, handing her her glasses. "Wanna tell me?"

"I…my dream?" Marcie trembled, placing her glasses on her face.

"Yeah; it has to have been bad if I heard you crying." Charlie Brown sighed. "You can tell me, Marcie. I won't laugh."

"Charles…I…" she sniffled, wrapping her arms around her bent legs and rocking back and forth. "It's not important."

"Marcie, it's important to me. I won't laugh even if it sounds silly." He promised.

Marcie sighed, knowing that Charlie Brown was the kind of person you could trust with your secrets; but then again, she had never trusted him with her dreams. "Well…I…I asked if you liked me…" she explained, biting her lip as tears began forming in her eyes. "And you said no."

"If I what?" Charlie Brown wondered.

"Liked me. I asked if you like me." Marcie sniffled.

"Oh…" he realized.

"But…but you…you said that you would never love a nerd like me!" by this point, she was in full breakdown. "You also told me to…grow up."

Charlie sighed as he wrapped her in his arms, shushing her. "Listen, Marce, I have no idea what got you so upset, but if it'll help, I can spend some time with you, until you feel comfortable." He smiled sadly as he felt her cling onto his hoodie. "I'll take that as a yes."

She sighed sadly before looking up at his face. He always had nice brown eyes; although his were a lot darker than hers. He also gave a reassuring smile as if to say 'I won't let anybody hurt you' and that made her smile a little. "Charles…" she murmured softly, nuzzling into his hoodie again. "Do you like me?"

"Do I what?" he asked in shock as her eyes widened.

"Like me? Do you like me? Or would you rather be dating someone with freckles and a big nose or flowing red hair instead of me?" she responded as he blinked in disbelief. He honestly didn't know what to say about her slight fury. Instead, he placed his fingers on the top of her head and stroked her bedhead.

"Look, Marcie, everything's gonna be fine, okay? You had a nightmare. Believe me, I get them all the time."

"You…you do?"

"Yeah; they're mainly about losing my sister, Snoopy and friends…even Lucy."

"Y-you mean…"

"A nightmare is just a figment of your imagination. Would I ever hurt you?"

"No, Charles." Charlie noticed that Marcie was smiling a little more than before, as if she felt comfortable with him, or maybe she was nodding off again…he couldn't tell the difference until he felt her tug at his hoodie again.

"Something bugging you?" he asked.

"Charles, do you wanna go on a late night walk?" Marcie blushed timidly.

"Of course. We can talk more outside anyways." Charlie Brown smiled back. "Grab your hoodie and meet me outside."

* * *

Charlie Brown smiled as the two walked to the pitcher's mound and taking a seat at the bench. "So, what else happened in your nightmare?" he wondered.

"You see, Charles…you…you were calling me a nerd…" Marcie trembled.

His eyes widened. Sure Peppermint Patty had called her a nerd before and it never effected Marcie; but seeing her tremble mad him worry. "What else did I say?" he asked.

"You…you also called me stupid…" now Charlie Brown was catching Marcie's drift.

"You're everything but stupid, Marcie. Trust me." The round headed kid reassured.

"But that wasn't the worst part…you c-called me a crybaby too…and you shoved me to the ground." Marcie sighed, trying not to cry as it made her fear he'd call her a crybaby for real.

Charlie sighed. No wonder she was crying. "Marce?" he asked as she turned her head to him. "I'd never hurt anyone intentionally."

Marcie gave a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly, shushing her. "Charles…I lo-" she began before he put his finger on her mouth.

"Shhh…it's gonna be fine, Marcie. Just go back to sleep; it's just you, me and the night sky." He shushed, looking at her as he cautiously slipped her glasses off her face. He was soon lucky to have her flop into his chest, sound asleep.

* * *

"Sweet dreams." Charlie whispered, stroking her hair again. He gave a small gulp as he felt her nuzzle deeper into his hoodie. Smiling, he picked her up bridal-style and carried her back home before noticing her eyes flutter open. _"Rats…"_

"Charles?" she murmured sleepily.

"We're heading home." He explained, placing her down on the ground so she could stand up on her own. However, he sighed that she had awoken early.

The bespectacled girl sighed, standing up on her own woozily before Charlie Brown grabbed her left hand with his right hand. "Kind of sleepy, huh?" he chuckled.

"Kinda…" Marcie yawned as Charlie Brown helped walk her home, which, according to him, was far from being an easy thing.


	3. Oo, Little Sleepy Girl

Charlie smiled as he helped her to the door. "Thanks for walking me home, Charles." Marcie blushed sleepily as he attempted to open the door, only for it to remain closed. "Don't tell me."

"Yup, the door's locked." Charlie Brown sighed. "Is the backdoor open?"

"It's always unlocked." She replied before he grabbed her by the hand and to the backyard. A kitten was purring happily under the porch and a stack of books rested by the far right side of the yard. "See? Now I can sneak back in." she smiled as she opened the backdoor.

Charlie Brown gave a sad smile as he helped her into the house. Noticing how she looked too tired to climb up the flock of stairs, he directed her to the couch and grabbed the quilt on the top of said couch. He chuckled as she crawled onto the couch and turned her hoodie into a pillow, which, to him, looked uncomfortable on so many levels. "Lift your head please." He suggested with a chuckle.

"Why, Charles?" Marcie wondered before Charlie sat down next to her.

"Use my lap as a pillow." He insisted.

"Charles, do you like me?" she yawned.

"I sure do, Marcie." Charlie Brown smiled. "I like everything about you: your brown eyes, your smile, your laugh and your charming personality. Especially when you're happy." He let out a giggle as he heard her begin to snore. "Sweet dreams." He whispered before singing to himself.

_Little sleepy girl_

_Do you know what time it is?_

_Well the hour of your bedtime's_

_Long been past_

_And though I know you're fighting it_

_I can tell when you rub your eyes_

_You're fading fast_

_Fading fast_

_Won't you run come see St. Judy's Comet?_

_Roll across the skies_

_And leave a spray of diamonds_

_In its wake_

_I long to see St. Judy's Comet_

_Sparkle in your eyes_

_When you awake_

_Little girl_

_Won't you lay your body down?_

_Little girl_

_Won't you close your weary eyes?_

_Ain't nothing flashing but the fireflies_

_Won't you run come see St. Judy's Comet?_

_Roll across the skies_

_And leave a spray of diamonds_

_In its wake_

_I long to see St. Judy's Comet_

_Sparkle in your eyes_

_When you awake_

_Little girl, little girl_

_Won't you lay your body down?_

_Little girl, little girl_

_Won't you close your weary eyes?_

_Ain't nothing flashing but the fireflies_

_Oo little sleepy girl_

_Do you know what time it is?_

_Well the hour of your bedtime's_

_Long been past_

_Though I know you're fighting it_

_I can tell when you rub your eyes_

_That you're fading fast_

He gave a giggle as she stretched a little._ "How could something so young and innocent be so worried about having their feelings returned?" _he wondered to himself. _"How can Marcie think I don't like her? Why am I talking to myself?"_

* * *

"_Charles?" she asked, gulping._

"_Marcie, I love you." Charlie Brown shushed, putting a finger on her lips again as she turned a bright red._

"_That's funny…" Marcie giggled to herself, scuffing the ground with her shoe. "'Cause I've always been fond of you, Charles…in fact, you're the nicest boy I've ever met."_

"_You're the prettiest girl ever, Marce." Charlie Brown doted._

"_You're too kind, Charles." She smiled as he placed her in his arms. "You're also really strong."_

"_Oh this?" he asked before placing her down on the ground. "Marcie, do YOU like ME?"_

"_Yes I do!" Marcie smiled, throwing herself into his chest. "I've always loved you."_

"_Same." Charlie Brown replied, planting a kiss on her temple._

"_I love you, Charlie Brown." She repeated._

* * *

"I love you a lot, Marcie." He whispered into her ear, brushing the hair out of the way before realizing something. _"She has pierced ears?"_ sighing, he knew one thing: he'd have to tell his newfound finding to Peppermint Patty at school. Sighing, he decided to distract himself by fidgeting with his hoodie strings until he had an idea. But first, he'd have to call his parents and let them know his whereabouts.

* * *

She had no idea what exactly woke her up until realizing the smoke detector was beeping and that Charlie Brown wasn't with her on the couch. "Oh no…" she realized. "Charles, where are you?" she called out.

"I'm in the kitchen." He replied as she walked in, extremely confused.

"Oh good grief." Marcie sighed.

"I can't cook to save my life…" Charlie confessed.

"It's fine…I'll just have some cold cereal and milk. Want some?"

"Sure."

* * *

On the way to school that day, Charlie Brown held Marcie's hand as they headed to the bus stop, noticing how she still looked a bit woozy and unsteady. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Charles…I guess this is what I get for staying up until 10 at night reading…" the bespectacled girl blushed guiltily. "…and then from being woken up by you at 2 in the morning."

Turning beat red, Charlie Brown could only squeak, "Sorry, Marcie."

"It's fine, Charles." She sighed.

"Don't count on Peppermint Patty to wake you in class today." He teased before they reached the bus stop. "Speak of the devil…"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm gonna try uploading new chapters daily, m'kay?

**'Saint Judy's Comet'** written by Paul Simon

©Universal Music Publishing Group

**-June 5th, 2019**


	4. Charlie Brown? Dad?

The bus ride to school was exhausting and Charlie Brown couldn't take his glance off Marcie, she didn't mind it though and laid her head on his chest, pretending to doze until sleep began to slowly take control of her. Charlie Brown took notice and nudged her a little.

"Poor girl." Franklin sighed from the seat over. "There are great expectations she must follow…it must be wearing her out."

"I think you're right." Linus agreed, sucking his thumb.

Lucy could only groan. "She's a nerd, Linus. Of course nerds get tired from studying! It's all they know how to do!" she explained. "Unlike a pretty face; nerds like Marcie spend all their lives studying."

"Wow, Lucille…" Peppermint Patty groaned, flames crackled in her eyes.

* * *

"We're here." Charlie Brown whispered, nudging Marcie a little.

"Hmm…dad?" she murmured drowsily as laughter erupted from Lucy and Violet's mouths.

Both the blonde Patty and Peppermint Patty groaned in shock, although the latter stood up and stormed towards Lucy, grabbed her by the collar and snarled. "Hey Lucille, how'd you like a knuckle sandwich?" she dared.

"Not if I give you one first!" Lucy snarled as the other Patty gulped. "Right, Violet?"

Charlie sighed, nudging Marcie a bit more. "Come on…wake up…" he whispered.

Patty (Swanson) sighed as she walked towards Charlie Brown. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Patty, I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't keep Marcie awake and your 'best friend' is laughing about it with my worst enemy." Charlie explained.

"I got this, Charlie Brown. Come on, Vi, let's get to class."

"Coming, Pat!" Violet exclaimed, tailing after her best friend.

"Thanks." Charlie Brown chuckled before sighing in sadness. How could he be such a blockhead yet be with such a smart girl? Things sure confused him.

"Chuck?" Peppermint Patty wondered.

"Hey Peppermint Patty." Charlie grumbled. "You better help me with this."

"You got it, Chuck." She saluted, grabbing a binder from her backpack and hitting it on her friend's head as she awoke abruptly.

"Sir? What was that for?" Marcie wondered, rubbing her head.

"We have to get off the bus, Marcie. And stop calling me 'Sir'."

"Okay."

Charlie Brown chuckled as he handed the bespectacled girl her backpack, which he realized was hefty with novels, text books and binders. "How do you carry all this on your back, Marcie?" he grunted.

"I carry Peppermint Patty's team equipment, Charles." Marcie giggled to herself as she let Charlie Brown put the backpack on her before linking his hand in hers. "I'm used to it."

* * *

"Oh." He sighed as they walked into the school and to her locker. "Need help, Marce?" he wondered.

"No, Charles. I'm fine." She smiled sleepily, blinking the sleep out of her eyes while getting her stuff in her locker before feeling his hand touch her shoulder. "What is it, Charles?" she questioned.

"You look exhausted, wanna talk?" Charlie Brown asked.

"You see, Charles, I have tiger parents and they've been pushing me beyond my limits…again. They don't know it though. Charles, what would Doctor Niles do?"

"Maybe we can go see him after school and he could help out…I saw him a few days ago for help with my…"

"Low self-esteem?"

"That's a better word than what I was thinking of: failure face."

"Charles, you're not a failure face." Marcie reassured, patting him on the head. "And like I said before, you're nowhere near a failure and Lucy shouldn't bully you about it."

Charlie Brown smiled as he handed Marcie her history book. "Thanks, Marcie. What would I do without you, Linus and Franklin?"

"Beats me."

* * *

He still swore she was getting more and more tired as they walked to class and by the time they reached their desks, Peppermint Patty was also speculating something was wrong with her best friend.

"Marcie?" Charlie Brown whispered quietly.

"What?" she snapped back.

"Why're so tired lately?"

"I'll tell you at lunch hour."

"Okay, Marcie."

* * *

_**Chapter 4 is done.**_

_**June 6th, 2019**_


	5. Marcie's Worries

**This chapter is dedicated to iloveromance and her Peanuts/Frasier fanfiction How A Friendship Grows.**

* * *

For the lovable loser, lunch hour came in the blink of an eye and before he knew it, he and Marcie were sitting at the lunch table. "So, you said you would tell me what's wrong." Charlie coughed awkwardly.

"Huh? Yeah, Charles…I did say that…" Marcie sighed.

"So, what's troubling you, for real, what is it?"

"It's not your problem, besides, you have enough problems of your own. I don't want one of my problems to become your problem."

"Marcie, I don't mind helping you; in fact, I just wanna see you happy again…you haven't looked this bad since we first got you help from Doctor Niles…"

"Who's Doctor Niles, Charlie Brown?" Lucy wondered.

"He's our next door neighbor." Sally responded. "He's got a wife and son."

"He's the one in the house with the blue roof, right?"

Charlie Brown chuckled before continuing. "So anyways, I want to know why you're so…"

"I understand, you want to know what's wrong with me…" Marcie sighed.

"You look horrible, you keep nodding off in class temporarily and…I don't know why but, you seem more distraught than ever."

"You know how Peppermint Patty doesn't have a mom?"

"She doesn't?"

"Well; I'm worried, Charles…"

"Why?"

"It's about my mom…"

"I didn't see her at your house, is she working overtime or sleeping in?"

"She's…"

"You don't have to tell me."

"No, Charles; I want to tell you in case I'm not in school for a few days…my mom has…she's been getting sick a lot lately, Charles! I'm worried!"

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know; but if I'm not in for a few days, I probably have what she has."

Charlie Brown sighed as he pulled Marcie into a hug. "Is that why you're not sleeping well?" he whispered, only for her to nod her head in agreement.

"What if she dies, Charles?" she asked. "I don't want to see her die young."

"I'm no doctor, but I'm sure things are gonna be fine. Even if she does die young, Marcie, you've got friends like me and Peppermint Patty to talk to."

"I hope everything's gonna be fine, Charles…my mom might be a tiger parent, but I know that she loves me; and I love her a lot…"

Marcie sighed as she looked at Charlie Brown before feeling his arms wrap around her happily.

* * *

The school day soon ended too, and faster than you could say 'Good grief', Charlie Brown, Sally, Peppermint Patty and Marcie were on the Crane's front porch. Charlie was knocking. Knock, knock, knock. "Niles?" he asked without a response. Knock, knock, knock. "Niles?" Knock, knock, knock. "Niles?"

"Really, Charles?" Marcie groaned.

"Okay, so I might be a The Big Bang Theory fan." The round headed kid sighed as the door opened.

"Charlie Brown? Marcie? And Sally too." a tall man asked in confusion before smiling. "What a nice surprise. But I doubt you came over to say hi."

"Well Niles, we need your help again." Sally sighed.

"With what?" Niles inquired. "Why don't you three come inside and we talk about it?"

"Okay, Mr. Crane…" Marcie timidly replied.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Niles joked.

"Boyfriend?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"That BOY is a GIRL nicknamed Peppermint Patty." Charlie Brown giggled.

"She's also nicknamed 'Sir' by Marcie." Sally added.

"Daphne, we have visitors." The psychiatrist called out.

"Charlie Brown?" Daphne called out in her British accent. "And his sister?"

"They brought friends too."

"Who're their friends?"

"A girl named Peppermint Patty."

"Oh."

"They also brought Marcie."

"Is she alright?"

"I hope so…it's not often Charlie Brown brings his friends over."

Charlie Brown sighed as Sally kicked her feet on the couch anxiously. Peppermint Patty clinged onto Marcie protectively before Niles got to the kids' eye level. "Now, what's wrong, Charlie Brown?"

"It's not ME that needs the help this time, Niles; MARCIE needs the help again." Charlie Brown sighed.

"What's wrong, Marcie?"

Looking over at the psychiatrist, Marcie sighed. "You see, Doctor Crane, my mother has been getting sick lately…she's been throwing up a lot and has been binge eating…I'm worried something's wrong with her…what can I do?" she asked, sniffling a little.

"You love your mom, don't you?"

"Although she pressures me to do well in school, I really do love my mom, Doctor Crane. When she dies, I want it to be from old age and not an illness."

"At least you know your mom, Marcie." Peppermint Patty reassured.

"Yeah…" Marcie slumped.

Niles gave a sigh. "Marcie, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I doubt it…but I hope she only has the flu."

"Don't worry. You've also got friends to talk to."

"That's what I said." Charlie Brown chuckled.

"You're a real good friend, Charlie Brown."

"I know."

"Now, another thing to know is that even if your mom gets a disease or dies, we're here for you."

"I know, Niles…" Marcie sniffled a little more.

"And as my brother says, 'I'm always listening'." Niles smiled, knowing the four wouldn't understand his brother's infamous quote.

* * *

Peppermint Patty chuckled as Niles led them to the door. "Bye, Doctor Crane." She called out.

"It's Niles to you, Peppermint Patty."

"Thanks for the advice, Niles." Marcie sighed.

"See you." Charlie Brown smiled as he held Sally's hand.

"Chuck, I'm gonna walk Marcie home. See you tomorrow." The freckled tomboy explained.

"Bye Peppermint Patty, bye Marcie. See you two tomorrow."

"Bye Charles." Marcie smiled sadly. "See you tomorrow unless your dog comes over for some root beer."

* * *

Peppermint Patty smiled as she walked her friend into her house. "Wahhh, wahhhhhh wahh?" a voice asked.

"I was out with Charles and Patricia…" Marcie gulped.

"Wahh wahhh wah wahhhhh."

"This isn't going to be good…it's never a good thing when my dad tells me we have to talk." The bespectacled girl whispered to her best friend.

"Hopefully I see you tomorrow." Peppermint Patty sighed, walking home.


	6. Silent Night

Sighing, the tomboy sat up in bed; not asleep, but in thought. _"I hope Marcie's okay…"_ Peppermint Patty told herself. _"I hate seeing her upset and I hate when she keeps secrets…especially when she keeps the secrets from ME…I thought she could trust me with her secrets…why can't she trust me with her secrets?"_

* * *

Snoopy sighed as he sat by Charlie Brown's feet. "Snoopy, are you okay?" Sally asked, peeking her head out the bathroom door in confusion.

"Here's the world famous dog, comforting his master." The beagle thought.

"I'm worried about Marcie." Charlie Brown advised Sally.

"We're lucky," the blonde shrugged. ", we've got our health and we've got each other."

"Yeah…and mom's healthy and doing just fine."

* * *

Marcie however, was at the dinner table studying, a plate of untouched food was shoved next to a history textbook and crickets chirped outside the window. Sighing, the bespectacled girl looked up from one of the textbooks piled up beside her to see a deep purple sky with a crescent moon. "Can't a kid get some studying done here?" she grumbled bitterly. "It's bad enough my mom's sick; now I have to study for my tests…"

"Wahhhhh wahh wahhhh wahhh wahhhhh!" a woman's voice argued.

"Wahhhhhh!" a man's voice responded.

"I hope Charles' is doing better than me…" Marcie sighed, grabbing the textbooks and walking to her room before placing the textbooks on her bed and grabbing the diary on her night table with a sigh. Crawling into the bed and putting the covers over her, she sighed as she began writing in her diary. "Dear diary, mom's sick again and I'm still worried about her…she's never been this sick before. Should I be worried? I know I should be asleep by now, but studying is the only way I can keep myself from worrying about my mom probably dying…besides, I have a ton of tests coming up…I really want to please my parents…"

"Wahh wahhh, wahhh wah."

"Bedtime? Got it."

"Wahh wahhh wahh wah wahh wahhhh wahhh wahh wah wahhhh."

"I won't forget to get in my pajamas."

She could've sworn to hear her dad give a hearty chuckle before closing the door. Giving a sigh, Marcie looked at how many pages were left in her diary: only one more page before needing a new diary. "I also want to know what got my mom sick. It can't be good if she hasn't stopped throwing up yet…I wish I knew what was wrong. Hopefully, I'll know more tomorrow. We'll see. Marcie."

Yawning a little, the bespectacled girl smiled as she put her diary away and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow-forgetting to get in her pajamas and forgetting her troubles (well partially).

* * *

She was awoken to the phone ringing at one-thirty in the morning though and who the caller was was a no-brainer.

"Hello, Sir?" Marcie grumbled.

"Marcie, thank goodness you're awake." Peppermint Patty's voice giggled.

"Of course I'm awake. I'm awake because you're calling me at 1:30 am!"

"You sure are crabby when you wake up."

"I wonder why…"

"Listen, Marcie, I wanna help you."

"I know you do, Sir…I just need some alone time right now though."

"Okay, Marcie."

"Goodnight, Sir." Hanging up, the bespectacled brunette realized something: Peppermint Patty did want to help her out-in her own way. Yawning, Marcie gave a small smile at the thought of Peppermint Patty wanting to help out. It was that thought that helped her fall asleep, next to the phone with a smile on her face.

* * *

_"May I have this dance, mademoiselle?" Charlie Brown asked, dressed in a tux and holding a single pale rose in his hand._

_"Charles, I'd love to dance with you." Marcie smiled at him, planting a big kiss on his cheek as he blushed._

_"Charlie Brown's dancing with Marcie?" Lucy whispered to Violet. "Since when could the blockhead dance?" Snoopy smiled happily as his tail wagged._

_"Charles, I love you." The bespectacled girl smiled as Charlie Brown planted a kiss on her lips._

* * *

Morning was always Charlie Brown's favorite time. Smiling to himself, he prepared to dial the Little Red Haired Girl's phone number, but made sure to accidentally dial one wrong number. "This is gonna be good." He told himself happily.

"Wahh wahhhh?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Hi…uh…" Charlie Brown stammered, blushing a crimson red on his cheeks-the same color as his pajamas. "Is this a bad time to call?"

"Wahhh. Wahhh wah wahhh?"

"Charlie Brown..."

"Wahh wahhhh wah wahh wahhhh."

"I'll wait a minute."

There was silence for a few minutes and Charlie Brown was beginning to doubt the person he was calling wouldn't answer. His suspicions were debunked.

"Who's calling?" smiling, he knew that voice anywhere.

"It's me, Charlie Brown." He explained.

"Charles? You didn't try calling the Little Red Haired Girl again, did you?"

"No, I wanted to see if you're okay…"

"Yeah…last night, my dad had a talk with me about how he and mom are proud of me doing well in school; my mom's still sick and I'm really getting worried now."

"I would be just as worried if my parents, Snoopy or Sally got sick."

"Charles…do you like me?"

"Do I what?"

"Like me! Do you like me?"

"I…I'll see you at the bus stop."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**More of the story IS coming up, but if it takes a hiatus, I'm either in summer school (I hope not), getting tutoring or doing horseback riding. I'll update when I can.**_

_**LivingOnLaughs-June 8th, 2019**_


	7. Charlie Brown and Marcie's Egg

Charlie Brown loved group projects; but when he learnt that he and Marcie would be a pair in the infamous egg-care project, he knew she was gonna love working with him. His theory was proven correct when after school, the two walked over to her house, he carried their 'child' in his hands with a smile.

"Charles, I'm still worried about my mom…" Marcie sighed, breaking the silence.

"I understand. If my mom was sick, I'd be worried to death too." Charlie Brown responded.

"My parents even tried to tell me something last night; but I told them that I had to study for our test…they understood and said they would tell me sometime this weekend…I hope everything's okay…"

"Same." Charlie reassured as he cradled the egg in his palms.

"Charles…do you like me?"

"Do I like you?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"I like you, Marcie."

"Like-like or just like?"

"What's the difference exactly?"

"Forget it, Charles…" the bespectacled girl sighed, opening the front door. "Come in."

"Coming, Marce."

* * *

The two walked to her room, but Charlie Brown could've sworn that the guest room was getting a new coat of paint. He simply shrugged it off as her parents working on a house renovation.

"So, Charles, what should we name our egg?" Marcie wondered.

"Hmm…how about George?" Charlie Brown suggested, much to her amusement.

"Why George? What if it's a girl?"

"Winnifred?"

"Leo?"

"Leandro?"

"Sabrina?"

"Mary?"

"Marcelina?"

"Are you serious?"

"Maria?"

"Eleanor?"

"Rick?"

"Wallace?"

"Jesse?"

"Oona?"

"Skipper?"

* * *

The two kids continued arguing about names for the egg until they heard the door slam.

"Dad's home, Charles." Marcie explained.

"Sounds like it. Is he okay?" Charlie asked.

"If my theory is correct, he got tickets to another hockey game."

"Really? I never knew you like hockey."

"Yeah, I love seeing the zucchini clear the ice!"

"Zamboni, Marcie." Charlie Brown snickered.

"Oh right." Marcie blushed, giggling as well as the door opened.

"Wahh wahhhh." A man's voice smiled.

"Hi, dad."

"Hi, Mr. Carlin." Charlie Brown waved.

"Wahh wahhhh wah wahhh wahh?" the man asked.

"We're working on a school project about parenting." Marcie explained.

"Wahhh wah wahhhh?"

"Yes, with an egg."

"Wahh wahhh wah wahhhhh."

"I know we have to talk, dad."

"Wah wahh wahhhh wahh."

"It's important?"

"It's important?" Charlie Brown repeated.

"Wahh." Mr. Carlin responded.

"When it's important, it's important, Charles." Marcie whispered to Charlie Brown.

* * *

Once the head of the household left, the two kids sighed.

"What do you think the news is, Marcie?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Moving? No. Vacation? I doubt it. Family coming over? Not with the paint job in the guest room." Marcie suggested, ticking off the three most possible suggestions. "I got no more ideas."

Charlie Brown sighed as he picked up the egg and stroked the top of its shell. "Marcie, do you have a toy bed we could use for the egg's bed?" he wondered.

Marcie nodded her head in agreement as she grabbed a dusty, never used, red glasses case. "Will this work?" she responded.

"Perfect." He smiled as she carefully placed it in the glasses case.

"It sure is, Mr. Brown." Marcie cheekily teased before realizing something. "I hope mom's okay."

"Sometimes I get the flu for a few days." Charlie Brown reassured. "She'll be fine. Niles said so."

"I know, Charles. I'm just worried…you like-like me, right?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe someday, in the future."

The bespectacled girl gave a yawn before giggling. "In the future…" she repeated wearily, beginning to regret staying up late last night studying.

"Yeah, in the future." Charlie Brown smiled as he placed the glasses case back on the night table and prepared to close the lid. Then he heard it.

* * *

**HURL**

* * *

"Well she doesn't sound any better than the last two weeks." Marcie grimaced.

"That's your mom, huh?" Charlie Brown sighed.

"Yup, that's been my mom for the past two weeks, Charles."

"TWO WEEKS?!"

To Charlie Brown, something about that sounded familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Marcie sighed again as she looked at her diary. With one page left, she'd have to try gluing some textbook pages to her diary; but she wouldn't dare attempt it again. She had done that once when she got her first diary two years ago but the glued pages stuck onto her fingers and the bedroom floor.

"What should I do, Charles?" she asked.

"Beats me." Charlie Brown blushed.

"I know something's going on with my mom, but I can't stop worrying about her."

"That's what makes you special."

"You're the best, Charles."

"I know, Marcie."

Charlie Brown smiled as he gave Marcie a hug. Soon, he felt her breathing heavily on his shoulder, making him giggle. His suspicions of her asleep on his shoulder were proven true when he removed her glasses to see two brown eyes hidden behind peachy eyelids. "Sweet dreams, Marcie." He whispered, placing her on her bed and kissing her on her forehead.

* * *

Walking home, Charlie Brown couldn't help but crack a smile as he broke into a calming song.

_How does a moment last forever?_

_How can a story never die?_

_It is love we must hold onto_

_Never easy, but we try_

_Sometimes our happiness is captured_

_Somehow, our time and place stand still_

_Love lives on inside our hearts and always will*_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Welp, that's the seventh chapter for you all. If you're wondering about the (*), it just means there'll be a reprise of the song in a later chapter-but I WON'T spoil anything.**_

_**LivingOnLaughs; June 8, 2019**_


	8. The Snow Day

A skip in his step, Charlie Brown made his way to his front door and opened it to see his six-year-old sister, Sally, in tears. It looked as if she was crying.

"HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!" Sally wailed.

"Who's 'he'?" Charlie Brown asked, hugging his sister.

"Linus…he called and said he likes Eudora the Traitor instead…I thought Eudora was my best friend, a shoulder to cry on; but no! She's a Sweet Babboo-taker! A traitor! A rotten cheapskate!" she lamented.

Charlie sighed as he stroked Sally's cheek. "Sally, one day your Sweet Babboo will come; sure, it may not be Linus, but it will be someone just as wonderful as him. I promise." He reassured as she sniffled. Seeing his blonde haired sister weep, tears in her light brown eyes and a red nose, reminded him of how he felt when Snoopy went to live with Lila temporarily and how much grief he felt when the Little Red Haired Girl moved away. "You'll get through this."

* * *

Peppermint Patty and her first best friend-Roy-were the parents of an egg they named Babe (after Babe Ruth) and were taking it for a 'stroll' in Roy's bike basket. "So how's your friend?" Roy asked with a sigh. It had been many years since he had spent some free time with Peppermint Patty and nearly thought she forgot about him entirely. As Peppermint Patty became closer with Marcie; her friendship with Roy slipped through her hand like sand in a sifter. Being with Peppermint Patty and just her, made the camp boy smile widely.

"Marcie's doing better than the last few days, Franklin's still the same boy you know: nonchalant, busy-scheduled and a great rapper." Peppermint Patty reported.

"That's good." Roy smiled sadly. "It's been years since we had some you-and-me time…I missed it."

"Same…"

"I thought that when you met Marcie, you forgot all about me…the boy that introduced you to Charlie Brown, Linus, Schroeder and Snoopy…"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…why DID you leave me alone for all these years for a girl two years younger than us?"

"Remember when Marcie and her parents moved into the neighborhood?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I wanted to show her around, and we got acquainted…I never ignored you, Roy. I called you every day!"

"On my old phone number…" Roy face palmed.

"Old phone number?" Peppermint Patty cocked her head.

"Yeah…a few years ago, I got a new phone number…"

"That explains it…"

"You still consider me your best friend, right?"

"Marcie may be my best friend who's FEMALE, but you're my best MALE best friend."

"Thank you, Peppermint Patty."

"No problem, Roy. I miss walking to the bus stop with ya."

"I miss eating acorns while you lecture me about oak trees."

"I miss playing ball with you as a shortstop."

"I miss getting trampled by you."

"But most of all…" Roy began.

"I missed you." The two explained in unison, hugging.

"You really never did forget me…" the camp boy smiled.

"I never would forget the boy who introduced me to Chuck. He kinda likes me, Roy." Peppermint Patty beamed.

* * *

The next morning was a bit of a shock to say the least-here they were in late November and already, the snow was at adult knee deep with the rain puddles from the last three nights as solid as ice. Snoopy didn't mind it though and pulled out Rosebud from the doghouse. _"Come on!" _he barked to Woodstock, Bill, Conner, Oliver and Harriet._ "Let's set a record!"_

Charlie Brown was thankful the snow canceled school and grabbed the spare tire from the back of his parents' minivan and tied a firm rope on it before running to the other neighborhood. Giddily and gleefully, he knocked on one of the doors.

"Coming!" Marcie exclaimed, grabbing her scarf and French beret.

"Hurry up!" Charlie Brown shouted. "It's snowing flurries!"

"Flurries?" she asked, running outside before tripping in the snow.

"Haven't you ever seen a snow flurry, Marcie?" he chuckled as she climbed onto the tire.

"Once as a baby, I think."

"Now that you mention this, five years ago, there was a hectic snow storm like this…ice, snow, slush…the works! All the schools were closed and everyone was playing outside…I remember dragging Lucy, Schroeder and Baby Linus on their new sled with Snoopy romping next to me."

"Sounds like fun, Charles."

"Yeah…the flurries were the best part! Patty and Violet were trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues and Shermy was busy making snowmen the whole time."

"I think I remember it…but I didn't live in the neighborhood…there was A LOT of snow though."

"Yeah…"

"Maybe Peppermint Patty and Franklin recall the snow storm."

"Probably."

* * *

"You blockheads!" Lucy shouted to Linus, snowball dripped on her face and the Van Pelt brothers couldn't retain their laughter. Roy was smiling as he watched Peppermint Patty glide on the ice gracefully and Franklin was having his first snowball fight with Schroeder against Violet and the blonde Patty.

"You won't believe it, Charles." Marcie sighed, wrapping her scarf tightly around her neck-but not enough to make her gag.

"What?" Charlie Brown asked.

"My mom went to the doctor's today…she's still there…"

"Is she alright?" Linus wondered.

"I hope so." Marcie explained.

"Same." Charlie smiled as he grabbed two pairs of skates.

"You know I suck at skating, Charles."

"Oh come on, I suck too."

"Really."

"Yeah. Now what do you say?"

"Okay, let's skate."

Lucy sat in disbelief as she saw Charles Monroe Brown holding Marceline Rebecca Carlin's hand as they 'gracefully' skated across the ice-well as graceful as two blockheads could get.

Smiling, Marcie let go of Charlie Brown's hand. "So, do you like me, Charles?" she asked, blushing the same red as her scarf and beret.

"No…" he began as her eyes widened. "I like-like you…" he whispered so only she could hear it.

"You…you do?" she smiled, swooning into his arms.

* * *

She regained consciousness as she felt his fingers toy in her hair. Looking around at the blurry park, she attempted to see the faces of her friends.

"You're finally awake, Carlin." Lucy smiled.

"What happened?" Marcie wondered, realizing she and Charlie Brown were on the bench Roy was on.

"You fainted." Violet sighed.

"Into Charles' arms!" Rerun exclaimed.

"Be honest, Marcie…are you okay?" Peppermint Patty asked in concern.

"He…HE LIKE-LIKES ME!" Marcie realized.

"Better be careful; you might be dreaming." Lucy teased.

"If this IS a dream, don't you dare wake me up…"

Charlie Brown smiled as he handed Marcie her glasses. "Here…" he smiled shyly as if everyone saw what happened.

"Thanks, Charles…am I dreaming?" the bespectacled girl wondered, expecting to wake up wrapped in a blanket, in her bed.

Charlie chuckled as he placed a kiss on her lips. "What do you think?"

"I think this is one dream I never want to wake up from, Charles." Marcie realized with hearts in her eyes (though no one noticed).

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Now to tie a few loose ends...as MarioDS01 pointed out in a comment, most adults in PEANUTS go "Wahh wahhhh wah wahhh!", but chapter 5 was a nod to 'How A Friendship Grows', a Frasier and PEANUTS crossover. **_

_**Godzilla183 has made his speculations for the next chapters and like I said in the last chapter, the song 'How Does A Moment Last Forever?' will be making a comeback.**_

_**Anyways, more of the fanfiction IS coming up and I may be taking a hiatus...like I said in Chapter 6, don't freak out if you see that this fanfiction is not updating RIGHT AWAY. I have a busy schedule and I may take a break from the PEANUTS fandom...not ****permanently**__** though.**_

_**In other news...this is chapter is dedicated to my mom.**_

_**In all, I think I said WAY too much in one Author's Note than I do in a conversation at school with my 'friends'...**_

_**-LivingOnLaughs; June 9th, 2019**_


	9. Eavesdropping

"Thanks for the best snow day ever, Charles." The bespectacled brunette smiled as she pecked Charlie Brown on the cheek.

"Wahh wahhh! Wahh wahhh wahh." Mr. Carlin called out from the house.

"Got to go, Charles…see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Marcie." Charlie Brown blushed, tiptoeing to the open window and hiding underneath it.

"What is it?" she asked, removing her coat.

* * *

"Wahh wahhh wah wahhh wahhhh." Her dad began.

"Okay…" Charlie Brown began taking notes silently.

"Yeah…I'm wondering why we're having this talk." Marcie sighed; half expecting a long lecture about good grades and studying. She was not expecting what he was going to say.

"Wahh wahhhh wah wahhh." Mr. Carlin explained.

"_It's about her mom…got it."_ Charlie sighed.

"Is…is she alright?" he heard his friend gulp in fear.

"Wahh wahhhh wah." The head of the household began.

"She's WHAT?" Charlie Brown asked loudly before hearing it.

**SLAM**

"I think he heard me…" the round headed kid sighed.

* * *

"Ohmygosh! Areyouserious?" Marcie shrieked.

"Wahh."

"You are? You mean-I don't know how to react…"

* * *

Saying Marcie spent the rest of the day trying to comprehend the news was an understatement. "So Lucy, what's it like having two brothers?" she asked when she came across Lucy (while looking for Linus)

"They're annoying." Lucy blankly answered.

"Be honest."

"Fine, Linus is a pain and Rerun's not that bad…at least HE doesn't have a blanket."

"So…"

"Why the sudden interest in my dumb brothers, Carlin?"

"You see, Lucy…I…IDON'TKNOWHOWTOREACT!"

"Okay…what are you reacting to?"

"I'll explain later, Luce…I just want to know EVERYTHING on babies."

"Babysitting, huh?"

"In a way…"

"Okay then, Marcie, you're learning from an expert."

"Oh boy!"

"The first thing ANYONE should remember is that babies are only useful when they're awake. Babies also cry a lot and hate mashed carrots."

"What's wrong with mashed carrots?"

"Okay, ALMOST all babies hate mashed carrots…they also try to mimic everyone and grab anything in their reach."

"I better start wearing contact lenses then…"

"They're also very messy if you leave paint laying around…always invite a baby to a tea party, learn how to feed a baby a bottle, boys LOVE to be loud…"

"Got it."

"Always dress baby girls in bows, expect teething marks on stray books and hard blocks, never let a baby sleep while drinking a bottle and most important of all…never ever no matter what let a baby call you 'Mommy' or 'Daddy'."

"Why not?"

"It's weird…and Birchwood already HAS its residential weirdo, Marcie."

"Somehow I feel offended."

"I'm talking about Peppermint Patty."

"I thought so…"

* * *

That was also the night Charlie Brown came over with hot cocoa, a rented movie and popcorn. "It's the 27th of November. Mom started getting sick around the 15th…that means…it all started around the 18th of October and…that means in the last week of July…" the blockhead couldn't help but hear his true love talk to herself.

"Who're you talking to, Marcie?" Charlie Brown asked, walking into her room.

"No one, Charles…" Marcie shrieked upon hearing the bedroom door creek open.

"So…what're you talking about?"

"N…nothing."

* * *

Charlie Brown simply shrugged it off as they headed to the TV.

"Charles, what was it like when Sally was born?" Marcie wondered.

"She was the apple of my parents' eyes and I loved her to bits…then she grew up." Charlie explained, pretending to have not eavesdropped on the conversation he overheard earlier that day.

"So you weren't thrown out of the house like Jazz from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air?" she realized, remembering Linus telling her about the time Rerun was born and Lucy threw him out of the house.

"I'm the OLDEST child, Marcie; Linus is the middle child." He giggled.

"Oh…is it hard being a big brother?"

"Sally is a handful, and her whining does get on my nerves, but I unconditionally love my little sister."

"_I hope I do the same too…"_

"Marcie, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Nope…as two famous philosophers said, Hakuna Matata…"

"So, how's your mom?"

Her eyes instantly widened.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm aware of the chapter being shorter than the others. Here's a suggestion: find all the pop-culture references in the nine chapters I have posted so far.**_

_**-LivingOnLaughs; June 9th 2019**_


	10. Heartbeat

Charlie Brown smiled as he held onto his school project like a hawk watching over its chicks. In a way, he and Marcie were hawk parents to the inanimate egg, whom they decided to call CJ. Chuckling, Charlie Brown smiled as Marcie sleepily nuzzled into his chest. He had almost forgotten about her mother until hearing the sound of hammering. "What the-" he asked, nudging Marcie.

"Oh my goodness, who's doing all that hammering?" Marcie realized as the two walked upstairs, only to be greeted to a baby gate at the bottom and top of the staircase. "Yup…I think I know what's going on with all the renovating…" she sighed as they walked into the guest room.

Inside the guest room was a cardboard box in the center. Opening it, the two discovered a lot, including an empty folder, a camera and a mobile. "I haven't seen a mobile since Sally outgrew her crib." Charlie Brown chuckled.

"Yeah…I'm still trying to comprehend what my parents told me without freaking out." Marcie smiled, gnawing her lip to stop herself from shrieking.

Charlie Brown smiled before seeing Mr. Carlin, working on some sort of wooden thingy. "Excuse me but what're you doing?" the blockhead asked.

"Wahhh wah." The man explained.

"I noticed you're building, but what's it supposed to be?" Charlie sighed. Now he knew where Marcie got her humor.

"Wahh wah wahhhh."

"A surprise?" the round headed kid questioned.

"I can't believe it…" Marcie smiled, spinning the mobile happily.

"Why's that?" Charlie Brown wondered.

"I haven't seen this mobile for four years."

"It sure would look nice in a nursery, Marcie."

"I know, Charles…I just missed seeing it. Seeing it again makes me smile."

"I know what you mean; one day I'll get Sally's mobile out of the attic to show her…maybe for her Sweet Sixteen…"

"Wahh wah wahh wahhh wah wahhh?" Mr. Carlin asked.

"What're we doing here?" Marcie repeated, blushing.

"We heard hammering." Charlie Brown explained.

"Wahh." The head of the household realized.

"Let's go to my room, Charles…just don't wake my mom." The bespectacled girl suggested.

"Good idea." Charlie Brown smiled.

* * *

Twelve weeks came and went like a breeze and before either kid knew it, it was a new year. Charlie Brown smiled as he held Marcie's hand tightly. She held onto a folder happily until a gush of wind blew it out of her hand and she chased after it. Charlie Brown gave a giggle before both kids realized the picture was facing the right way so whatever was on it was visible to anyone that looked down.

"What's this?" Charlie Brown asked, examining the picture intensely.

"It's…" Marcie began, blushing as red as her beret.

"Looks like an ultrasound…is it yours?" he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" she asked, biting her nail

"I mean…nice ultrasound picture…any special reason why?" Charlie Brown wondered.

"No…" the bespectacled girl blushed. _"Marceline Rebecca Carlin, you dunce." _She thought guiltily.

"Why're you looking at it?"

"Charles…" she began with a sigh. A puff of air escaped her mouth.

"You don't have to tell me, but what the heck is with the ultrasound?"

"It's nothing important…"

Still going along with the I-Don't-Know-What's-Going-On routine, he pointed to the picture and asked, "Is this a relative's? Do you have an infant cousin?"

"No; my youngest cousin is eighteen months."

"Oh…"

"But I can let you in on a Carlin family secret."

"Really?"

"My mom's no longer getting sick…she's not gonna die, Charles."

"Well, that happens when someone's got a bun in the-" he began before stopping. "A bun in the barbecue…" he tried saving his tail.

"You sure, Charles?" Marcie suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, it's been a while since I came over to your place…how're your parents?"

"Mom's doing a lot better and dad…he's been busy 'tinkering in the bedroom' for the past few months."

"Oh…"

"Wanna come over for the Splendid Bowl?"

"That's not for another month, but it's a date I'm looking forward too…also, it's the SUPER bowl…"

* * *

Upon heading into her room, Marcie looked over at her diary, a red one Charlie Brown got her as a late birthday present. Smiling, she looked at the picture with a tear in her eye. "Hi little guy." She sniffled, putting the picture down and opening her new diary to the first page: blank and lifeless as her glasses. "Dear diary…it's happening…" she wrote happily. "For the Splendid Bowl next month, Charles and I will be watching it here; and NOTHING can ruin it for either of us. I can't believe I got a date with Charles; then again, I can't believe a lot of things…for example, he like-likes me, but one day, I hope he'll pop the question…it'll be beautiful…"

"Last night, I dreamed that Charles asked me out to a fancy restaurant…he was dressed in those cheesy tuxedos in the movies that make you look like a penguin, and after the meal, he took out a velvet box from his pocket and asked if I'd wed him…if you want to know the truth, I woke up before the wedding bells tolled…it was a good dream though. Marcie." Smiling, her glance landed back on the ultrasound Charlie Brown saw and gave a smile at the caption in the far bottom left corner. "_Baby's First Heartbeat_…no wonder mom and dad kept it after all these years…" her thoughts were cut off to the doorbell ringing.

"Probably Peppermint Patty…" she thought, walking to the door, surprised to see Sally holding a mountain of textbooks in her hands. "Sally?"

"Can you help me study for my big end of January test, Marcie? I'll pay you back." The blonde six-year-old asked.

"_Best to practice now…_sure Sal."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Oof. This was one hell of a chapter to do...probably the last one for today too**_

_**-LivingOnLaughs; June 9th 2019**_


	11. Going Skiing

Her eyes opened to the sight of fluttering of snow on the windowpane. "I'll be." She smiled, sitting up in bed with a look of awe on her face. "It snowed last night…still is..." with a gleeful expression, she grabbed her diary from her night table and flipped to an empty page. "Dear diary, I have a feeling that today's gonna be a great day. It snowed during the night, so I see no excuse why Charles and I can't go skating at the pond today. In fact, I'm excited to see Charles today. In other news, I'm tutoring Sally for her tests at the end of the month; sure she's not able to multiply numbers, but I'm gonna be a patient teacher…"

Marcie gave a content smile before the bedroom door opened. "Marcie, come on!" a husky voice called out.

"Coming, Sir." The bespectacled girl called back, jumping off the bed, grabbing a warm pair of clothes and following after her best friend.

"Sorry if I came at a bad time, but it's important!" Peppermint Patty explained.

"It's fine, Sir." Marcie sighed. Truth be told, she hated it when her best friend barged into her room at 7:15 am on a Sunday saying she has important news.

"You won't believe it, but Chuck, Sally and their parents are going skiing. I got us involved too."

"You WHAT?!"

"Yup. We're going skiing with Chuck and his family, Marcie."

"I don't believe it…"

"Get dressed and meet me at Chuck's place in twenty minutes."

"But Sir-"

"Don't 'but Sir' me, Marcie."

"I won't…"

"Good, see you in twenty minutes."

"Wahh wah?" a woman's voice called out.

"Huh?" the bespectacled girl asked.

"Wah wahhh wahh wahhh wah wahhh wah wahhhh."

"You're going to the hospital? Good luck."

"Wahh, wah wahhhh."

* * *

Twenty minutes passed very quickly and Charlie Brown smiled as he helped Sally Brown in the car. "Up you go, sis." He chuckled as he noticed Peppermint Patty and Marcie walk by.

"Hey Chuck! We're here!" the former call out, bundled up in a warm coat, earmuffs, a scarf and fuzzy mittens. Marcie tagged along, an old fashioned cellphone was in her backpack and it was ringing like crazy.

"What the-" Sally questioned, cocking her head.

"Sorry, mom's calling." Marcie blushed.

"Oh good grief." Charlie Brown sighed. "In you go, Patty."

Peppermint Patty chuckled as she climbed in the car. "Marcie, hurry up!" she shouted.

"Patience, Sir. I'm on the phone." Marcie snapped.

"Sorry, Marce…just hurry up."

"I'll try."

Sally gave a giggle as she, Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown began talking.

"Wah wahhh wahh wahhhh wah?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"Almost…MARCIE!" Peppermint Patty shouted out.

"Coming, Sir. Call you back, mom." The bespectacled girl replied, placing the old cellphone in her backpack and climbing in the car. "Ready to go, Mrs. B."

"Wahh wah." Mrs. Brown chuckled to herself as she drove off.

* * *

"Who wants to sing road songs?" Charlie Brown asked.

"We do!" Sally and Peppermint Patty called out.

_Turn it up_

_Big wheels keep on turning_

_Carry me home to see my kin_

_Singing songs about the south-land_

_I miss 'ole' 'bamy once again_

_And I think it's a sin, yes_

_Well I heard Mister Young sing about her_

_Well I heard old Neil put her down_

_Well, I hope Neil Young will remember_

_A southern man don't need him around anyhow_

_Sweet home Alabama_

_Where the skies are so blue_

_Sweet home Alabama_

_Lord, I'm coming home to you_

_In Birmingham they love the Gov'nor, boo hoo ooo_

_Now we all did what we could do_

_Now Watergate does not bother me_

_Does your conscience bother you?_

_Tell the truth_

_Sweet home Alabama_

_Where the skies are so blue_

_Sweet home Alabama_

_Lord, I'm coming home to you, here I come Alabama_

_Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers_

_And they've been known to pick a song or two_

_Lord they get me off so much_

_They pick me up when I'm feeling blue_

_Now how bout you?_

_Sweet home Alabama_

_Where the skies are so blue_

_Sweet home Alabama_

_Lord, I'm coming home to you_

_Sweet home Alabama, oh sweet home_

_Where the skies are so blue and the Governor's true_

_Sweet home Alabama_

_Lord, I'm coming home to you, yeah yeh_

The three burst into laughter at their 'melodic singing voices'. "Marcie, are you okay?" Sally asked after composing herself.

"Yeah, Sally…I'm fine." Marcie sighed.

"Are you sure, Marcie? You've gone quiet all of a sudden." The blonde six-year-old pointed out.

"I'm fine, Sally."

"Be honest, Marcie." Peppermint Patty sighed.

"Fine, I'm just a bit…jumbled."

"Jumbled?" the three kids asked.

"Yeah, one minute, I'm happy, then sad, tired, crabby…it's stressing me out."

"Maybe you should catch a few z's…I'll wake you when we get there." Charlie Brown reassured.

"I'll try, Charles…" Marcie yawned, resting her head on her backpack.

* * *

"_So, ready for our date?" Charlie Brown asked, dressed in a cheesy tuxedo that made him look like a penguin. _

_Marcie giggled, blushing a crimson red. "Of course, Charles."_

"_You know I think you're a cute girl, right?"_

"_Charles, nothing's gonna change my love for you."_

"_What makes you say that, Marcie?"_

"_It's about my mom…"_

"_Sure, she's a tiger parent, but I know she loves you and will support your decision."_

"_It's not like that, Charles!"_

"_Then…what is it?"_

* * *

"Wahh wahhh." Mrs. Brown exclaimed, honking the horn.

"We're here." Charlie Brown explained quietly, nudging Marcie awake.

"Charles?" Marcie wondered, lifting her head up from her backpack pillow.

"Finally, you're awake." Peppermint Patty chuckled.

"Come on!" Sally squealed, running out the car happily.

"Marcie, never have a little sister…I feel sorry for poor Chuck." The tomboy sighed as she followed after the blonde girl. Marcie gave a giggle before following her best friend.

* * *

**'Sweet Home Alabama'** written by Edward C. King, Gary Robert Rossington and Ronnie Van Zant

© Universal Music Publishing Group

_**And now, an author's note:**_

**_So, I DID say I would be taking a hiatus, well, here's chapter 11 of the fanfiction, posted for you on the eleventh of June (the irony is too much for me)._**

**_-LivingOnLaughs, June 11, 2019_**


	12. Snowed In

Marcie smiled as she followed Peppermint Patty, watching the snowflakes float down from the sky. "Charles, look!" she softly said.

"I see, Marcie." Charlie Brown replied.

"Wahh wah, wahhh." Mrs. Brown explained.

"Incidentally, where's that funny looking kid with the big nose?" Peppermint Patty realized.

"Snoopy?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, where's he?"

The four kids soon noticed a beagle ski by on a close slope.

"There he is." Charlie Brown chuckled.

"I noticed." Marcie replied, her hand locked in his.

Sally gave a sigh. "I just wish my Sweet Babboo was here too." She said.

"He says he's not your Sweet Babboo…he's EUDORA'S Sweet Babboo" Charlie Brown began.

"What does he know?" the six-year-old girl shrugged in a nonchalant way.

"Come on, Marcie. Let's go have some fun." Peppermint Patty exclaimed, grabbing her friend by the hand.

"Looks like I don't have a choice…" Marcie sighed.

"Now let's get skiing!" the tomboy smiled happily. "Now I need you to cooperate with me."

The bespectacled girl nodded her head in agreement, intensely examining her friend glide down the ski slope perfectly. She sighed in jealousy; knowing she'd never be able to skate, kick a football, pitch a baseball, be the best goalie or even ski like the freckled girl. In fact, Marcie sighed as she slowly skied down the slope, tripping over a rock and landing in a clump of snow on her head.

* * *

"Help!" Marcie called out as Charlie Brown snickered.

"First time skiing?" he joked, helping her out of the snow bank.

"Nope; second time skiing." She giggled, brushing the snow off her pants.

"Silly Marcie." Sally laughed.

"Yeah. She is." Peppermint Patty teased as the four burst into whole hearted laughter.

* * *

The four smiled as they sat by a crackling cabin fire. "Chuck, this was a great idea!" squealed Peppermint Patty.

"Agreed, Charles." Marcie smiled, looking out the window in wonder as flurries of snowflakes turned into a blizzard.

"Wah wahhh wahh wahhhh wah wahhh wahhhhh wahh…" Mrs. Brown sighed.

"This wasn't supposed to happen?" Sally wondered.

"WAHHH!"

"We're snowed in!" the blonde six-year-old exclaimed in fear.

Charlie Brown sighed as he turned on the battery powered radio. Joe Mouth was doing his regular talk show; a show Peppermint Patty loved. She even tried calling in once about a butterfly that landed on her nose and turned into an angel while she slept.

"We interrupt this hour of accordion music for an important broadcast. A nasty blizzard has hit the following areas: Birchwood, Fillmore Street, North Sparkyville and the Beagle's Tail Ski Resort." Joe Mouth explained.

"We're AT the Beagle's Tail Ski Resort." Sally sighed.

"I know." Charlie Brown agreed.

"The storm is said not to die down until Tuesday, so STAY INDOORS." Peppermint Patty instantly turned off the radio.

"TWO DAYS WITHOUT TV?" the six-year-old realized.

"Two days stuck with Chuck." Peppermint Patty agreed.

"Two days with Charles." Flirted Marcie.

"Two days…I can't stand it, I just can't stand it…" sighed Charlie Brown.

"Permission to cuss?"

"If you want to say what you're gonna say, don't."

"How'd you know, Charles?"

"You're a Carlin." The freckled girl laughed.

"Good thing I brought my diary, Sir. I can log our experience so when we're grey and old, we can laugh at it." Marcie remembered, pulling her diary out of her backpack, along with an old fashioned cellphone. "Day 1, January 2nd…stuck in cabin with weird best friend, Charles and his family. Won't be out until Tuesday." She jotted down.

"Oh joy…" Sally groaned. "My favorite show's on and I'm missing it!"

"THAT'S the most important thing?" Peppermint Patty flipped her lid. "We're stuck in a snow storm and all you can think about is TV?!"

"_Sandra on the Side_** is having a retro marathon all week."

"Oh no!"

"I don't believe this…" Marcie sighed before the old fashioned cellphone rang. "Hang on guys, my mom's calling."

"That's great." Charlie Brown smiled.

"Shh." Marcie shushed, signaling to the three to leave.

"It must be important…" Sally realized as she, Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty walked to the three guest rooms.

Charlie Brown sighed. "Sally and I will take this room; you and Marcie will take that room and mom will take this room." He explained to his freckled friend.

"But, I didn't bring any clothes for the trip." Peppermint Patty argued.

"We'll figure something out." He reassured.

"That's great!" a beep and the scamper of feet caught the three kids' attentions. "Charles! Sir! Sally!"

Peppermint Patty giggled. "Marcie, why're you scampering on your little Bobby Orr legs?" she giggled.

"Bobby Orr legs?" Sally questioned, looking at no one.

"My mom called from the hospital!" Marcie exclaimed eagerly.

"What'd she say?" Charlie Brown asked.

"I'll tell you later, Charles…when nosy here is distracting herself."

"I'm dying to find out."

* * *

That night, Charlie Brown and Marcie were sitting on the couch, with cups of hot chocolate and a plate of burnt chocolate chip cookies the former made. Wind hit the window firmly and Mrs. Brown put multiple logs in the fire to keep everyone warm. Snoopy slept by the end of Charlie Brown's feet.

"So, what'd your mom tell you, Marcie?" Charlie Brown questioned.

"Mom called earlier. She found out something important." Marcie smiled happily before leaning closer to Charlie Brown's ear and whispering three words into his ear.

"It's a what?" he smiled happily in disbelief.

"You heard me, Charles." She replied with a cheeky look; the kind she gave him when she held a cookie over his head or told him the valentine with initials C.B was for Craig Bowerman.

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope. She said so."

"You're sure?"

"100 percent."

"That's great!"

"I know, Charles."

The two broke into a hug and sniffled happily. They almost forgot about the blizzard until the window opened and snowflakes soared into the room, and alarmed the two kids.

"Oh yeah, we're stuck here…" Charlie Brown sighed, closing and locking the window.

* * *

**_**= Sandra to the Side is a ficticious cartoon created by HPDrummerman._**

**_Welp, here we are, cabin fever._**

**_LivingOnLaughs; June 12th, 2019_**


	13. Fresh Blockhead of SparkyVille

Charlie Brown sighed as he awoke from his slumber, rubbing his eyes drowsily. He had nearly forgotten about the blizzard until he looked out the window to see nothing but whiteness. Honestly, he laughed at it at first before realizing the severity of the whole situation: he, his mom and sister-along with his best friend and girlfriend-were stuck in a cabin for another day.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Charlie Brown asked himself.

"It's your own fault, Big Brother. Because you're so wishy washy." Sally replied.

Sighing, Charlie Brown looked over at his six-year-old sister in disbelief before chuckling to himself. "You're right. It is MY fault." He played along.

"Yeah-wait! What?" he had caught his own sister in her own game.

* * *

"Good morning, Chuck." Peppermint Patty yawned, stretching a little as she climbed onto his bed. "Boy did I sleep well last night.

"I realized. Your hair's all mussed up." Charlie Brown pointed out.

Marcie giggled, crawling up Charlie Brown's bed. "How'd you sleep, Charles?" she asked with a smile.

"I slept fine…" the round headed kid sighed.

"Same!" Peppermint Patty chimed in.

"No one asked you." Sally groaned.

"Wahh wahhhhh wah!" Mrs. Brown called out.

"Breakfast time?!" the four kids asked in unison.

"I sure am hungry." Snoopy smiled as his stomach rumbled.

"Come on, troop. Let's see what Mrs. Brown made. I hope she made sunny side up eggs with a side of bacon, pancakes, fruit salad, breakfast ham, sausage and a complimentary glass of good ol' orange juice." Peppermint Patty smacked her lips.

Marcie giggled at her friend's enormous appetite as they walked towards Mrs. Brown. At the table were four bowls of bananas in cold cereal, milk and dry toast. "It'll have to do, Sir." The bespectacled girl joked.

"Oh good grief…" sighed the tomboy. "Better than Thanksgiving dinner two years ago though."

"It wasn't THAT bad." Charlie Brown retaliated.

Snoopy smiled as he gobbled down his dog food. Mrs. Brown decided to turn on the radio after putting in new batteries. "Perfect." Charlie Brown complimented, passing his sister the carton of milk.

Smiling, Marcie shot Charlie Brown a lovestruck daze through his heart as hearts fluttered above his head. Mrs. Brown laughed and muttered 'Lovestruck kids…' under her breath with a smile.

* * *

Breakfast went by without much trouble-heck, Peppermint Patty didn't complain about the 'fine cuisine'. "My motto's take it or leave it, Chuck." She explained with a deceiving look.

"Of course it is, Sir." Marcie secretly rolled her hazel eyes behind her glasses.

"Stop being cheeky, Marcie." The tomboy scolded.

Sally rolled her eyes as she looked out the window. "We're still stuck here…" she reported.

"I think mom has some old board games somewhere here." Charlie Brown remembered as Snoopy climbed up onto the chair.

"_Here's the World War I Flying Ace, plotting his revenge on the Red Baron…"_ the beagle thought.

"Does anyone know where I can charge the cellphone?" Marcie realized.

"I'll ask mom." Sally explained.

"So, what's going on, Marcie?" questioned Peppermint Patty.

"I can tell you, but in a 90's version rap song." The younger girl joked.

"Maybe during summer break…it'll make it less of a tragedy."

"Oh be quiet, Sir…" Marcie sighed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Tuesday morning was a magical day as Charlie Brown awoke to his mom honking the car horn. "Time to go home, girls." He called out.

* * *

In the car, Mrs. Brown turned on the radio to a song the four knew VERY well.

"Let's sing it!" Sally exclaimed.

_Now, this is a story all about how_

_My life got flipped-turned upside down_

_And I'd like to take a minute_

_Just sit right there_

_I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air_

_In west Philadelphia born and raised_

_On the playground was where I spent most of my days_

_Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool_

_And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school_

_When a couple of guys who were up to no good_

_Started making trouble in my neighborhood_

_I got in one little fight and my mom got scared_

_She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air'_

_I begged and pleaded with her day after day_

_But she packed my suit case and sent me on my way_

_She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket._

_I put my Walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'._

_First class, yo this is bad_

_Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass._

_Is this what the people of Bel-Air living like?_

_Hmm this might be alright._

_I whistled for a cab and when it came near_

_The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror_

_If anything I could say that this cab was rare_

_But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, homes to Bel Air'_

_I pulled up to the house about seven or eight_

_And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes smell ya later'_

_I looked at my kingdom_

_I was finally there_

_To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air_

"That was fun!" Charlie Brown exclaimed.

"Indeed." Marcie smiled before realizing something. "Oh no…I forgot the cellphone at the ski resort…"

"Marcie!? How?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"I was so excited to go home that I forgot about the cellphone."

"Do you know what time it is?" Charlie questioned.

"Yeah…time to get my act together."

"Indeed." Peppermint Patty smiled.

"And my big brother's the Fresh Prince of Sparkyville…" Sally teased.

* * *

Author's Note: And that's the end of the thirteenth chapter. Disclaimer time.

'**Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (song)' **written by Jeffrey Townes / Willard C. Smith

© Universal Music Publishing Group

-LivingOnLaughs

June 14th, 2019


	14. Summer Fun

Upon arriving home, Marcie signaled Charlie Brown inside and handed him a picture. "Mom took it a while ago." She explained shyly as his eyes widened.

"I…I don't believe it…he…it…I…wow!" Charlie Brown responded as she smiled.

"Yup."

"I'm so happy to be home, Charles."

"I never doubted it, Marceline R Carlin."

"Call me that again and you won't live another day!"

* * *

February was a calming month, but Marcie beamed when she saw a valentine saying 'Be my valentine, Marzipan-XOX, Charles'. She surprised him back with a valentine she meant to give him the previous year.

March was fun with its annual spring parade-something Marcie loved going to. It was even more wonderful with Charlie Brown by her side.

April had its ups and downs as well. Charlie Brown learnt from Linus; who learnt it from Pigpen (he learnt it from Schroeder) that the Little-Red-Haired-Girl had a boyfriend-Craig Bowerman. Marcie was also a busy beaver, usually helping out at home with anything that needed helping out. The best thing about April though was finally teaching Marcie to make Easter eggs for the egg hunt.

May was Charlie Brown's favorite month that year: Snoopy's family came over for a two week long visit, Marcie's cousin-Maynard-also came over and adopted Marbles. The two hit it off well and formed a deep bond due to being intelligent and great companions. Sally also cut tires with Eudora; but after some convincing from Charlie Brown, they became friends again. Marcie too had a short breakup with Peppermint Patty; but due to the latter always being busy-nothing personal though.

* * *

Early June was the most exciting month for Marcie and Charlie Brown. "Charles, can you believe it? Can you?" she asked in happiness.

"Yeah. Not much longer now." He smiled at her.

"I know! School's almost over. I'll get to spend it with you, mom, dad and-"

"Lucy told me you were asking MANY questions on how she can cope with Linus and Rerun…"

"Yeah…I'm still a bit insecure, Charles…I've always been told to be perfect by my parents…now I'll have to be told to be perfect by…"

"By who?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Hey Patty." Charlie Brown cheerfully smiled.

"Sir…we have to talk." Marcie began.

"I think I know what's wrong. I'm sorry about being so busy lately. Can you forgive me somehow, Marcie?" the tomboy sighed.

"I can forgive you; but I have something important to tell you…well, Charles knows already, but it's time you know…"

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

"You did?"

"Yeah…I'm at your house ALL THE TIME. I may be an airhead in every non-sport aspect of life, but I'm observant, Marcie. Congratulations. I'm so proud for you."

"It's not for another month and a half, Sir. There's still time."

"Oh…I thought it was the last week of JUNE…my mistake…"

"So I noticed, Sir."

"Stop calling me 'Sir'!"

* * *

Lucy smiled as she walked towards Charlie Brown. "Charlie Brown, oh Charlie Brown." She chanted.

Charlie Brown gulped hardly. "Oh no…" he trembled to his friends.

"I'll hold the football and you'll come running up to kick it."

Standing up, Charlie Brown exclaimed, "You always trick me like this! You say you won't pull it away, but at the last minute, you always do!" he shouted.

"Charlie Brown doesn't trust me…WAAAAAH!" Lucy crocodile teared up.

"I wonder why." Remarked Marcie. "For starters, you're the worst at football. You never let him hit a homerun or score a free throw! He's never gotten a hole in one or spiked the ball without you spoiling the moment!"

"Easy girl." Peppermint Patty tried to calm Marcie down a notch.

"If you're gonna kick the football away from Charlie Brown, he might as well practice speeding up. Am I right?"

"He'll still be a blockhead, Carlin; but sure." Replied Lucy nonchalantly.

Smiling at that, Marcie put a hand on Charlie Brown's shoulder. "Now Charles, I need you to practice your running." She explained.

"On it, Marcie." He saluted.

"Good."

* * *

Marcie never admitted it with Charlie Brown, but she did know it was time to let him know. "Charles..." she began. "I know you always tiptoed around the question, but since you like-like me, do you...love me?" she blushed in humiliation. Of course he'd say yes.

"Do I what?" he asked as her eyes shrank.

"Love me, Charles. Do you love me or like-like me?"

"I...I get this fuzzy feeling all over when you're around. I feel all happy and giddy; butterflies fly in my stomach and..." Charlie Brown smiled as he grabbed Marcie by the shirt and pulled her into a lip-to-lip kiss. "Yes...I love you, Marcie." She giggled as he said those words before it hit her like a ton of bricks: the boy she was always asking if he LIKED her confessed to LOVING her.

"Charles, did I wake up in the Twilight Zone?" A blushing Marcie teased.

The two giggled before Peppermint Patty raced up to the two kids in distress. "How much longer until August?" she shrieked.

"It's almost the third week of June, Sir. Why-oh no...don't tell me!" the bespectacled girl realized. "It's happened again, hasn't it?"

"Again?!" Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty asked.

"Sir, did mom's water break?"

"What the heck does that mean?" the tomboy asked.

"Is she in labor? It's too early!"

"No, I'm just curious."

"Phew...I can relax."

"What do you mean by 'again' though?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Nothing...I was just tweaking out." Marcie blushed.

"I doubt it, Chuck." Peppermint Patty whispered.

"Agreed." Replied Charlie Brown.

* * *

_**Well, there's chapter 14 for y'all. Doing this is fun and a great way to kick off another summer's day.**_

_**I really love doing this for everyone out there, and just Hakuna Matata; everything IS going good for me (aside from an idiotic little brother driving me insane lately) and I will be finishing this sometime in the summer-if not, early fall. **_

_**In other news today, my computer did an update while I was out with my mom, so some of my work got erased and I had to redo it.**_

_**-LivingOnLaughs**_

_**June 15th 2019**_


	15. Anxieties Of Siblinghood

Weeks passed and Charlie Brown smiled as he and Marcie sat on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in between them with Peter Pan playing on the TV set. Sally groaned as she watched in disapproval.

"I hate this movie." Sally complained.

"You don't have to watch it." Marcie explained.

"True."

Charlie giggled as he locked his hand in Marcie's as she blushed. The romantic moment was interrupted to the phone ringing.

"I'll get it." Sally called out, grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Wahhh wahh wahhhh wah wahhhh!"

"Okay...I'll tell her...Marcie, your dad's calling...he said-and I quote-**THE BABY'S COMING!**" the blonde six-year-old shouted. "Care to explain what she means?"

"Wait! It's July-**EARLY** July too." Marcie realized with wide eyes.

Sally sighed. "What baby is he talking about? I wanna hear **EVERYTHING**, Marcie. Give me **ALL** the details."

"Just a little longer, Sally, and I'll be a sister." Worried, Marcie tapped Charlie Brown on the shoulder. "I'm scared, Charles. It's only July 2nd."

"Come on, Marce. I'll get Snoopy to drive us to the hospital." Reassured Charlie Brown as he patted her on the back.

"If you don't return, Big Brother, may I have your room?" Sally asked.

* * *

_"Here's the World War I Flying Ace, soaring through the skies, searching for the infamous Red Baron."_ Snoopy thought, gritting his teeth furiously. _"The Red Baron's in his sight. The Flying Ace tries to shoot down the Red Baron's plane."_ Charlie Brown and Marcie ran onto the doghouse, causing Snoopy to yelp. _"Great Scott! The General and the French Lass have come to aid him."_

"Snoopy, we need you to drive us to the hospital!" exclaimed a distraught Marcie.

"Please?" asked Charlie Brown.

Snoopy yelped as he jumped off the 'Sopwith Camel' and ran into the doghouse, coming out wearing a taxi driver's uniform. "Here's the world famous cab driver, getting ready to drive his distraught passengers to the hospital."

Marcie trembled as Charlie Brown comforted her. "Snoopy's gonna get us to the hospital, Marcie, everything will be fine."

* * *

Charlie Brown grabbed Marcie by the hand as they walked into the waiting room-or should I say they _scampered_ into the waiting room. Suspicious, Marcie looked around like a detective searching for clues. The waiting room had two rows of red cushioned chairs, two tables full of scattered magazines and-much to her confusion-a hot chocolate machine. Then it hit her.

"Charles, we've been here before." She slowly realized.

"Indeed. When Snoopy needed a knee surgery." Charlie Brown recalled.

_"I still say she looked like Wayne..."_ Snoopy thought, dressed in scrubs.

"The hot chocolate machine is **STILL** out of order too." Marcie reported.

"Why can't they simply **FIX** it?" Charlie Brown asked.

"I'll ask. Ma'am, why isn't the hot chocolate machine fixed yet?"

"Wahhh wah wahhh wahhhhhh wahh wahhhh wah wahhhh wahhhhhhh wahh wahhhhhhhhh wahhh wahhhhhhhh wahhh wahhhhhhhhhh wahhhhhhhh." The secretary explained.

"Oh...no one complained about it, huh?"

"That's dumb..." sighed Charlie Brown before the two heard a woman shriek. "Who's that?"

"That's **NOT** my mom, that I can confirm." Marcie reassured.

Charlie Brown gave a groan as he and Marcie sat next to each other, waiting patiently. "So, you're gonna be a big sister, that's got to be stressful."

"I'm well prepared, Charles. I've seen how you and Sally react; and Lucy-despite her b word ness-is a good big sister to Linus and Rerun; and Frieda IS a sister as well, so I think I know how to react." She smiled nervously. "Charles...am I sister material?"

"Marcie, you ARE the material needed to be a great best friend and an even better girlfriend, I'm sure you'll be a great big sister too, Marzipan. I believe in you." He reassured.

"Life on Daisy Hill was full of hard knocks...I always got in some sort of drama before meeting Lila and the round-headed-kid...now everyone's parking on my memories..." sighed Snoopy.

* * *

"Wahh wahhhh wah?" a doctor in scrubs asked.

"Yes, I AM Miss Carlin; Mrs. Carlin is my mom and Mr. Carlin is my dad." Marcie trembled.

"Wah wahhh wahh."

"Good news first?" Charlie Brown wondered.

"What's the good news? The baby wasn't due until late July-early August at the least!" the bespectacled girl realized.

"Wahhh wahh wah." The doctor explained.

"It's a boy, Marcie." Charlie smiled. "You've got a brother."

"I'm so happy, Charles. I just hope he doesn't get traumatized seeing me for the first time." Marcie teased. "So...what's the bad news?" she asked in a serious manner. "Aside from him being born WEEKS early that is."

"Wahh wahhh wahh wah wahh wahhhh." Sighed the doctor.

"Impared eyesight IS a Carlin trait; believe me."

"Wahh wahhh wahh wah wahhh wahhhhh wahh wahhh wahhh wahh."

"He's also under surveillance? Why?"

"Wahh wah wahhhh wahh."

"He's too small? Oh good grief."

"What's wrong?" Charlie Brown asked.

"I'm worried, Charles; this isn't the first time something like this has happened either." Marcie sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I...I...he...can I see him, doc?"

"Wahh." Said the doctor.

"Come on, Charles..."

"Coming." Called out Charlie Brown.

* * *

_**Author's Note time! Thanks for reading this chapter; don't forget to comment and I'll see y'all for chapter 16.**_

_**-LivingOnLaughs**_

_**June 16, 2019**_


	16. Not Your Fault

"Look at him, Marcie. He's so..." Charlie tried finding the perfect word once they reached the NICU.

"Premature..." replied Marcie, sighing. "Now I know how Cousin Maynard felt all those years ago..."

"What do you mean?"

"I can explain, but you better get comfortable, Charles."

"Okay."

"It was a dark and stormy November night..."

Snoopy's ears perked in excitement as he pulled out his typewriter and began to type up everything she said.

"A family reunion was happening Charles, mom and dad were quite happy; so were my aunt and uncle. Maynard was only four; but very smart for his age."

"A Carlin trait, huh?" joked Charlie Brown.

"No; a Johnson trait."

The baby's cries caught the kids' attentions as they looked over at him in awe and wonder. He had the same hair color as Marcie, big blue eyes and was hooked up to numerous machines to keep him alive. The sight sent a shiver down the bespectacled girl's back.

"Anyways, Charles, long story short..."

* * *

_Maynard smiled as he looked at the book he was reading. "Jane played with the cat." He announced as his mother clapped, praising him for his early academic skills despite his age. The four-year-old beamed in delight before hearing a shriek, followed by his uncle saying they had to get to the hospital right away. Being four, Maynard had no idea what was going on, but quivered in fear._

_When he and his family walked into the waiting room, his uncle was a freaking out mess, partially because the hot chocolate machine was out of order, but mostly because the baby wasn't expected until December. Hearing the doctor say it's a girl being kept in the NICU made the four-year-old tremble. His mom explained that he wouldn't be able to hold his newborn cousin._

_Seeing a brown haired, blue eyed baby with wires all over her made Maynard shiver in fear; he was expecting to see her in a bassinet with a pink blanket, not this foreign fish tank for babies. It also pained him to know he couldn't hold her because she had 'a lot of growing to do' before he could hold her. Sighing, Maynard asked one thing to the doctor._

_"When can I hold her?" _

* * *

_"What a motivational story."_ Smiled Snoopy._ "This'll be a best seller indeed."_

Charlie Brown looked in shock. "Who..."

"Yeah...I found out from Cousin Maynard a few years ago; I was about Rerun's age." Marcie sighed. "I never asked to know what happened, he just told me to sit and listen to him. I never expected him to tell me so much I never knew...now I regret it."

"Regret what?"

"Being the reason why my brother's in the incubator...I never wanted to suffer like this, I just want to hold my baby brother; but I can't even do that. It's times like these, Charles, that make me regret being born sometimes."

"Why?"

"If...if I wasn't born, maybe he'd be in a bassinet with a blue blanket wrapped around him like a tortilla; not in an incubator."

"It wasn't your fault, Marcie. Either way, he'd still be in an incubator." Responded Charlie Brown.

"When I can hold my brother, I'll be the happiest girl on the block." She smiled slightly at the thought of holding the delicate baby, feeling his chubby fingers hook into her thumb, lulling him down for a nap and whispering over and over again that she loves him. "Until then though, I just have to wait."

"When Sally was born, she was happy and healthy like any normal baby; I on the other hand was in the incubator for many weeks. It's not your fault, Marcie. These things happen."

"I know, Charles...I just...I really want to hold my brother."

"I know you do. Now don't give up, Marcie, he's going to be discharged soon-I hope."

* * *

That night was hard on both kids. Charlie Brown spent some time at the Van Pelt household to talk to Linus.

"Linus," Charlie Brown began. "let's say you have a friend that has a new baby brother-"

"I say get rid of the old brother first!" Lucy declared from her bedroom.

"As I was saying, let's say your friend has a new baby brother who's in the NICU because he was born too early...what do you do?"

"Why the sudden interest, Charlie Brown?" questioned Linus as he stopped slurping on his shriveled thumb.

"I was on a little date with Marcie today, Linus, and the phone rang. It was her dad. He told her to get to the hospital immediately-Snoopy drove us there. When we got there, a doctor told us some good news and bad news...now I don't know what to do...how can I help Marcie? She's been blaming herself for this, Linus."

Lucy butted in abruptly. "I say she should just understand that she-**A SISTER**?!" she realized. "That makes sense..."

"Well, Charlie Brown; the best thing we can do is be there for Marcie and her family; you know, take the weight off their shoulders and be friendly voices they can talk to." Linus suggested.

Charlie smiled. "I think you're right, Linus. Peppermint Patty is with Marcie at the hospital; they're going to spend the night together."

"Wow." Lucy said. "That nerd's now a big sister...I hope he doesn't look too much like her."

"Small, brown hair and blue eyes." Charlie Brown sighed.

"What's his name, Charlie Brown?" Linus asked.

"I forgot to ask."

"_Max_ is easier to spell." The fussbudget sarcastically remarked.

* * *

"Marcie, he's adorable." Peppermint Patty smiled. "You know, despite all the wires and machines on him that is."

Sighing, Marcie nodded her head in agreement. "I really want to hold him, but he has to grow first."

"Then why are those doctors holding him?"

"Beats me, Sir. Maybe because they're trained specialists in the NICU."

"Marcie, you're worryingly weird."

"Worryingly?"

"Why're you so tense?"

"I just am. If you had a newborn brother or sister in the NICU, you'd be stressing too, Sir."

"You're right, Marcie; but stop calling me 'Sir'."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Chapter 16 is done.**_

_**You know the drill: comment, like, follow, wait for new chapters, repeat.**_

_**-LivingOnLaughs**_

_**June 17th, 2019**_


	17. Coping With Life's Struggles

The moon shined on the incubator, almost giving it a pleasant tone instead of one full of dread and angst-almost. Marcie sighed as she looked at the newly born baby sleeping in the incubator. Looking around, she noticed her mother, father and best friend asleep in the other room. Quietly, she opened the opening to the only thing blocking her from holding her newborn brother.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh?" Marcie asked the baby without an answer. "Yeah, I know...I can't feel your pain physically, but I bet it hurts having all those tubes in you. I mean, your skin's yellow, you need a tube to breath and eat and you can't live without being in the incubator..." she had to stop herself from tearing up by closing the incubator opening. "I...I...**I JUST WANT TO HOLD YOU!"** she bawled loudly, waking Peppermint Patty in the process.

"Marcie?" a sleepy, confused and disoriented Peppermint Patty yawned. "Are you okay?"

"No, Sir! Everything's **NOT** okay! Now I know how Cousin Maynard felt all those years ago! Now I know what it's like to see a loved one suffer for the first time! Now I...now I'm afraid he'll never grow up, Sir. I'm afraid he'll die young from SIDS or another complication..." Marcie trembled. "I want to be there for my brother; all I can do is watch him lie in that torture chamber while the doctors are saving his life! It's...it's not fair, Sir..."

Peppermint Patty's eyes widen at what Marcie just told her and wiped away her tears with her thumbs. "Marcie..." she began calmly.

"W-what, Sir?"

"You're gonna get through this, Marcie. You **WILL** get to hold your brother and in the meantime, you **CAN** read him fairytales."

"You're right, Sir."

"Glad I thought of it."

* * *

The next morning was hard for Marcie to get through without breaking down in front of her parents. She knew how hard this was on all three of them and didn't want her sorrows to become one more problem for them. "I'm here." Charlie Brown reminded, hugging her tightly when he, Lucy and Linus visited her later that day.

Marcie sighed, trying to regain composure. "Ch-Charles, promise to **NEVER** leave me."

"I'll **NEVER** leave you." He comforted as he held her hand.

"So I hear it's a boy." Linus tried changing topics. "What's his, name, Marcie?"

"Knowing Marcie, probably Albert." Lucy sighed.

"Actually, my parents have been thinking about M names." Marcie attempted a smile.

"Of course..."

"It's better than being named George." Linus joked.

"So, what** IS** his name?" Charlie repeated.

"I still don't know." The new sister sighed.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he's gonna love ya." Peppermint Patty comforted.

Smiling, Marcie gave her friends a big hug-a rarity for anyone who knew her. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

Marcie sighed as her dad helped her into the car. Upset, confused and anxious-she buckled up with a tear rolling down her cheek. Going home wasn't fun either; her dad suggested seeing a hockey game that night to get her mind off her troubles, but she wasn't up to it. "I really wanna know how he's doing..." Marcie explained, closing her bedroom door and pulling out a book from under her bed.

"No luck, huh?" Charlie Brown asked before opening the door. "Marcie?" he asked.

Looking up from her book, Marcie gave a fake smile. "What do you want?"

"Peppermint Patty and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the pawpet show."

"No thanks..."

"You have to take your mind off your brother for a while; he's gonna be fine."

"How do you know?"

"How far has medical science come since the 1800's?"

"Really advanced."

"See, Marcie? He'll be fine; and if you want, maybe we can check in on him once a week."

"Charles, you're right. He's gonna be fine; but I have this gut feeling something's wrong with him."

"It's probably hunger."

With a sigh, the bespectacled girl gave Charlie Brown a look that said 'I don't think so' before hearing her stomach growl. Indeed he was right in her being hungry.

* * *

"So, your baby brother's in hospital?" Marcie turned around to see Frieda-a girl with naturally curly hair-with a worried look on her face and her hand firmly gripped around her (Frieda's) little brother's hand.

"Who told you?" asked Marcie.

"Lucy." Of course it was Lucy.

"Frieda, what if he doesn't make it?"

"People with naturally curly hair aren't good at advice giving, but I'll try to offer my words of wisdom." Frieda sighed. "Sometimes bad things happen, Marcie. The best thing to do in a time of pain and sorrow is to keep a chin up and remember to think optimistically instead of pessimistically. Even if things take a turn for the worst, it'll be for a reason. You also have friends and family to talk to so you can ease the pain."

Marcie smiled sadly. "I guess you're right, Frieda..." she sighed.

"What's his name?"

"I still don't know."

"Hopefully **NOT** George."

"Linus told you that joke, huh?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

The weeks flew by and Marcie sighed as she looked at the baby sadly one night, reading _The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up by James Matthew_ _Barrie_ to him when it hit her. "The perfect name...yeah...it's perfect..."she smiled to herself, touching the incubator glass in a bittersweet emotion of gayful glee and seeping sorrow. "Matthew James Carlin...it...it's perfect..." she said with tears in her eyes. No one knew if the tears were from sadness or happiness; not the doctors, not the nurses and not even Marcie.

The next few days were bittersweet to put it simple; but the best thing was whenever Charlie Brown would come over and visit Marcie; especially when she was feeling her worst and drowning in sorrow. "Marzipan?" he asked.

"I...I..." she began, trying not to cry.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: I may or may not be taking a hiatus soon; if I do, don't worry and wait for notifications to pop up. Also, don't forget to comment, favorite, follow (or not) and keep positive.**_

_**Also, a random fact is I chose the baby's name in 2018; before even writing the fanfiction. Even worse was that when I first came up with baby Matthew James, he was a GIRL named Rachael. XD**_

_**Keep happy, Laughers**_

_**-LivingOnLaughs**_

_**June 19th, 2019**_


	18. I'm Just Your Problem

"Charles..." Marcie sniffled, holding back tears as she rested her head in his lap.

"Yeah, Marcie?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Are you feeling like a failure?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I've always felt like a failure; even if I am your boyfriend."

"Why?"

"I'll give you four reasons: L-U-C-Y."

"Oh right...that idiot."

With a huff, Marcie sat up straight. "Charles, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?!" a shocked Charlie Brown gasped.

"Yeah...I'm sorry I tend to pour my problems out on you and Peppermint Patty...I mean, you already are-as you believe-a failure and...all I can do is let out all my drama on you...how...how can...how can you be so patient, Charlie Brown? I mean, you've like-liked me since November…and...and you're so patient, always listening to what I have to say...how can you be patient, Charlie Brown, when everyone else views me as 'over dramatic'?"

With wide eyes, Charlie Brown tried holding back tears as he walked off the couch, went to his room and came back with stacks of journals. "You like reading, Marcie, read these." He insisted. Shocked, Marcie obediently grabbed the oldest journal and blew the dust off, coughing a little.

"November Journal; Charles Brown; age 10..." Marcie instantly realized something about her boyfriend she never knew: he kept monthly journals. "November 3rd...Dear diary..." she read aloud.

"Today Lucy pulled away the football again. I really hate when she does this; but she loves seeing me suffer. She loves seeing me land flat on my back with a THUD...Linus helped me up and...for the first time, I cried in his arms. It was embarrassing to say the least. Here I am, ten-years-old crying like a one-year-old...what's worse is that the Little Red haired Girl...saw me fall and did absolutely nothing about it...maybe she doesn't like me after all. Then again, who would love a blockhead like me? I have no hair, I can only cook cold cereal and toast without butter, I can't spell beegle or fly a kite and my team rarely wins ball games...why would anyone love a failure face like me exactly, when I can't do anything right? To me, I deserve someone perfect; sure, she should have flaws, but also a caring nature. One day I'll find her. Charlie Brown."

In disbelief, Marcie put down the journal and turned to Charlie Brown. "Charles..." she began before flipping the page.

"Don't talk, just read..." he explained.

"Okay? November 9th...Dear diary...there was a good breeze today, so I decided to fly my new kite when it got stuck in-guess what-yup, the Kite Eating Tree. Sally and Eudora were in shock to see me dangling from a tree like that while Lucy, Violet and Patty (not Peppermint Patty) were laughing their heads off and calling me a 'failure face'. I hate that name. I hate being a failure face. Why can't I be 'Good Ol' Charlie Brown' instead of a failure face? Everyone used to call me 'Good Ol' Charlie Brown'. Peppermint Patty was in shock to see me in the tree; but teased me saying 'At least the kite string isn't dangled around my nose'...she also said 'Chuck, you like me, don't you, you sly dog?' making everyone laugh. Why does everyone laugh at me? It makes me want to hide my face in a paper bag, change my name and flee the country. Who'd ever want a failure face for her boyfriend? Charlie Brown. P.S, happy birthday, Marcie."

"You can say it, Marcie..." Charlie sighed, covering his head in his face. "I'm an awful boyfriend with low self esteem."

Flipping through a few more pages, Marcie stumbled across the page she was looking for and began reading aloud again. "November 27...Dear Diary, I finally did it, I confessed my love to Marcie; well, not exactly. You see, I told her I like-like her when we went skating at the pond and she fainted in my arms. When I told her that I like-like her a second time, she was really happy. I also walked her home, which she really liked. One day, I'll confess that I love her...I mean, I can't hide my feelings from her forever. What if one day, I lose her before I can confess my feelings. It's bad enough the Little Red haired Girl moved away for months before I could confess my feelings; I don't want a rerun of that dreaded day to happen with Marcie. Instead, I want to make happy memories with her; graduate grade school and high school, go to college, get a job, buy a house, maybe even...marry her and hold our children. I hope one day I can hold her baby sibling too. Charlie Brown."

His brown eyes widened as he face palmed. He had completely forgot about writing the part of holding her sibling and now she knew that he knew all along. "You're not mad, right?" he gulped hard.

"Charlie Brown..." she gritted her teeth as he cowered in fear.

"What is it? I'm sorry. Don't leave me." Charlie Brown rambled.

"Charles, I **AM**...I am..."

_"Time to flee the country."_

"Charles, I didn't know you knew about me having a sibling **BEFORE HAND**...what else did you know?"

"I know you're a beautiful girl going through a lot, Marcie. I...I don't want **MY** troubles to become** YOUR** troubles; I mean, you already have a lot going on with the new baby and all, so I've been-" Charlie began.

"Charles, I know it's **NEVER** good to bottle up your feelings...if you want, next time either of us is in a bad mood, why don't we talk it through with each other?" Marcie suggested with a small smile.

Thinking about it, Charlie Brown remembered the countless nickels he lost to a greedy Lucy who wanted to see him dwell in sorrow while she profited off it and the phony advice she'd give. He also remembered how he tried getting over Snoopy leaving to live with Lila or go to skating and tennis competitions far from home or even the time he got lost reuniting Harriet with the Beagle Scouts-following a trail of comic books to reunite with Peppermint Patty and Marcie-his search party. He always had a bad experience, yet not too many people would sincerely take the time to listen to him. Sure Linus was his confident, but the little boy believed in a flying fruit.

"Marcie." He smiled. "Next time I'm feeling depressed, I'll remember to talk with you."

"That's great, Charles." She replied, planting a kiss on his forehead. "And Charles, you're **NEVER** gonna lose me."

Charlie brown smiled at that before a thought hit him. "How's your brother doing?"

"He's off the feeding tube." She reported. "Still has some growing to do though, but he sure is a Carlin."

"That's cute..."

"Charles, you make me smile."

"Thanks, Marcie, you make me smile too. A lot."

"That makes me happy, Charles. Knowing that I make you happy."

With smiles, the two embraced in a hug.

"Happiness..." began the round headed kid, "is a hug from your girlfriend, even when things look bad."

"Indeed it is." Marcie replied as Snoopy watched in disbelief.

_"So **WHO'S** going to feed the dog?"_ the beagle cocked his head in confusion.

* * *

**_Author's Note: And there's Chapter 18-last chapter of the month (that, I swear on my Aunt's grave). _**

**_Well, that was a fun chapter to write and I pray it'll keep y'all busy until July._**

**_Also, I'm going riding on Saturdays, so Saturday updates MAY be rare._**

**_In all, I wish you all a happy, happy, happy day._**

**_Keep laughing, Laughers._**

**_-LivingOnLaughs_**

**_June 20th, 2019 _**

**_(P.S: my life's been brought to you by the number 18, I swear)_**


	19. Feeling Better 101

Charlie Brown smiled as he ran with his kite; racing past houses, trees, power lines and a few spectators when he caught notice of his best friend-Linus Van Pelt. The younger boy in the red t-shirt with the blue blanket smiled as he waved at his friend.

"Hi Charlie Brown." Called out Linus with a smile. A gap in between his teeth was exposed when he let out his smile at his best friend. "Where're you going?" he asked, protecting his blanket from the loose kite string.

Happily, Charlie Brown called out, "I'm going to see Peppermint Patty and Marcie."

"Oh...if I may, may I ask them if they want to see the Great Pumpkin fly out of the pumpkin patch on Halloween night."

With an eye roll and chuckle, Charlie Brown fly his kite all the way to Peppermint Patty's house and happily knocked on her door.

* * *

"I got the door, Dad!" Peppermint Patty called out before opening it to see Charlie Brown standing there, kite in hand and out of breath. "Hi, Chuck."

"Hi Peppermint Patty." Smiled Charlie Brown.

"What're you doing here, you sly dog? Marcie's house is across the street."

"I'm aware of that, Patty...I wanted to talk to** YOU.**"

**"ME?!"**

"Yeah, you."

"Why me, Chuck?"

"I...I had this question on my mind but...how do I say this?"

"Take your time, Chuck-o."

"Well...it's kind of foolish; but I really want to know..."

"I'm patient, Chuck."

**"I-DON'T-KNOW-WHAT-TO-DO!"**

"Excuse me, Chuck, but what was that?"

Sighing, Charlie Brown turned to Peppermint Patty anxiously.

"Sorry, Peppermint Patty; but I just don't know what to do." He explained.

"Then why don't you go fly a kite?" questioned the tomboy. "I mean, you already have the kite."

"I can't just fly a kite, it's bound to get stuck in some sort of tree; unlike when the string got tangled around my foot and helped me reach the Little Red Haired Girl before the bus to summer camp left."

"Oh...yeah."

"So what **CAN** I do?"

"I don't know...wait a minute! Wanna go play some baseball, Chuck?"

"Sure." He smiled worriedly.

"I just have to get my baseball cap and see if Marcie wants to come...if we can convince her to." She joked as Charlie Brown giggled.

* * *

"Maybe she's not home..." Charlie Brown reported, ringing the doorbell for the third time in the span of fifteen minutes.

"Are you kidding me?" Patty groaned. "Oh well, let's go, Chuck."

"Patty, why DO you love baseball so much?"

"I was about four-years-old, Chuck, and I happened to stumble upon a group of kids playing baseball..."

"And the rest is history, huh?"

"Yeah; one of them tossed me their baseball and I threw it back to them. They said I could be the next Babe Ruth!"

"That's cute."

"I know, Chuck-o!"

Leaning on the doorknob, Charlie Brown accidentally put all his weight on it as it opened up, causing him to fall in shock before blacking out.

* * *

"Ow..." Charlie Brown groaned.

His vision focused on the bedroom he was in and the surroundings: a few boy band posters, a bookshelf, night table, a small diary and-most importantly to him-a music box playing a lullaby. At first, he felt like Alice after she fell down the rabbit hole; then he slowly sat up, rubbing his head in agonizing pain wondering where his pet dog was. Sighing, Charlie Brown shrugged it off as Snoopy chugging down root beers with Woodstock; then he realized something.

"Peppermint Patty, where's Marcie?" he asked. "I mean, I opened the **FRONT DOOR** and usually the** BACK DOOR** is open." He explained.

"What do you mean, Chuck?" Peppermint Patty asked, placing a cold compress on Charlie Brown's forehead.

"I mean, where's Marcie?"

"I don't know, maybe she forgot to lock the door. She **HAS** been checking in on her baby brother a lot lately."

"You mean you too don't know?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe it, Patty. She's **YOUR** best friend."

"But who's her **BOYFRIEND?**"

"Fair point..."

* * *

"Hi Matthew." Marcie smiled, looking over at the baby as he began fusing. "Why're you crying? Did I say something wrong? Oh dear."

Frieda, who had been watching from the NICU door, sighed in disbelief. "Maybe he's just upset." The naturally curly haired girl explained.

In disbelief, Marcie looked over at Frieda before realizing something. "Frieda, what're you doing here?"

"I'm just here with Leland for our vaccines; why?"

"The waiting room is over there, Frieda."

"I'm aware of that...how're you doing?"

"A little better; still losing a bit of sleep though."

"Think you're losing sleep is bad now? Wait until he comes home."

"Oh right..."

Matthew sniffled before opening his eyes, they were blue-a typical newborn's eye color-and he had a tuff of brown hair on his head with a tiny strand of hair on the top. "Oh great, now he's crying." Huffed Frieda.

"Oh dear...Frieda, what does he need?" wondered Marcie.

"I have no idea, he's **YOUR** brother, not mine."

Sighing, Marcie looked over at Matthew and gave a worried look at him. "Hi Matthew." She smiled anxiously.

With a sniffle, Matthew looked up at the girl talking to him and his eyes instantly lit up, despite everything being fuzzy.

"He likes you." Frieda smiled.

Matthew smiled over at the two girls as they smiled.

"Frieda, I'm so happy." Marcie softly smiled as the baby gave an innocent smile.

"One day you'll be able to hold him." The curly haired girl cooed, smiling

* * *

That evening, Marcie, Patty and Charlie Brown were sitting around at his house while Sally was at summer camp (much to her disapproval).

"So, babe, how's it going?" Charlie Brown asked, rubbing his hand on Marcie's back.

"Good, Charles." Marcie smiled, yawning a little.

"Same here." Added Peppermint Patty before she sighed. "You know, Chuck, my mom's birthday's coming up..."

"You miss her, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah...only memories I have of her are a blur..."

"Whoa." Marcie realized.

(Charlie Brown)

_Do you ever lie_  
_Awake at night?_  
_Just between the dark_  
_And the morning light_  
_Searching for the things_  
_You used to know_  
_Looking for the place_  
_Where the lost things go_

(Marcie)

_Do you ever dream_  
_Or reminisce?_  
_Wondering where to find_  
_What you truly miss_  
_Well maybe all those things_  
_That you love so_  
_Are waiting in the place_  
_Where the lost things go_

(Charlie Brown and Marcie)

_Memories you've shed_  
_Gone for good you feared_  
_They're all around you still_  
_Though they've disappeared_  
_Nothing's really left_  
_Or lost without a trace_  
_Nothing's gone forever_  
_Only out of place_

(Peppermint Patty)

_So maybe now the dish_  
_And my best spoon_  
_Are playing hide and seek_  
_Just behind the moon_

(Charlie Brown)  
_Waiting there until_  
_It's time to show_

(Marcie)  
_Spring is like that now_

(Charlie Brown)  
_Far beneath the snow_

(Charlie Brown and Marcie)  
_Hiding in the place_  
_Where the lost things go_

By now, Charlie Brown realized that both girls were beginning to fall asleep.

(Charlie Brown)

_Time to close your eyes_  
_So sleep can come around_  
_For when you dream you'll find_  
_All that's lost is found_

(Marcie)  
_Maybe on the moon_

(Peppermint Patty)  
_Or maybe somewhere new_

(Charlie Brown)  
_Maybe all you're missing lives inside of you_

_So when you need her touch_

(Marcie)  
_And loving gaze_

(Charlie Brown)  
_Gone but not forgotten_  
_Is the perfect phrase_

(Peppermint Patty)  
_Smiling from a star_  
_That she makes glow_

(Charlie Brown)  
_Trust she's always there_  
_Watching as you grow_  
_Find her in the place_  
_Where the lost things go_

By this time, Peppermint Patty had began yawning up a storm and faster than the other two could believe, she had flopped asleep in Marcie's lap.

"Shh!" Marcie hushed before nodding off as well, on Charlie Brown's shoulder as he chuckled, only having one thing to say:

"Good grief..."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I hope y'all are having a good July; more updates are coming and happy late Canada day_**

**_-LivingOnLaughs; July 2nd, 2019_**

**_Edit: Whoops...almost forgot_**

**_'Place Where the Lost Things Go' written by_**_** Scott Wittman, Marc Shaiman**_

_**© WALT DISNEY MUSIC COMPANY**_


	20. When Comfort Is Most Needed

If there was one thing Charlie Brown liked when the whole house was quiet, it was that he could read his comics without being bothered by Sally to help her with her projects or feed Snoopy for the fifth time in a row; but when he had guests over, something always happened and, as he suspected, this time something DID happen. Putting down his comic book, Charlie Brown snuck to the living room only to discover both girls sound asleep. As he expected one of them to be awake, he simply shrugged before Peppermint Patty jolted awake.

"NO!" the tomboy shouted loudly before opening her green eyes and instantly covering her mouth. "Whoops...sorry." She blushed before looking at Marcie, who was asleep and nuzzling up to the pillow on Charlie Brown's couch. If Patty knew her best friend (and she did), she was dreaming of her round headed boyfriend-or maybe (coconut) candy.

"Nightmare?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Chuck..."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Well, Chuck, there was this forest. You, me, Franklin, Marcie and Linus were playing in it when one of us accidentally let the ball roll into a cavern. I decided to retrieve it; but the bear attacked me! Pushed me to the ground! Tore my legs off! He then leaped towards you, Franklin, Linus and Marcie; he bit off Linus' head as blood gushed out of it! He then began clawing at Marcie until she was limp, then, he went for you and Franklin! He got on you and tried to claw you; but you both ran off. You went to get a forest ranger; but by then; two of our friends were dead, I was a double amputee and we were the victims of PTSD...it all felt so real, Chuck!"

"Don't worry, Patty, it was only a nightmare-a figment of your imagination. It messes up the brain." Charlie Brown explained. "Linus is a phone call away if you want to make sure I'm NOT pulling your leg."

Sighing, Patty nodded her head in agreement, slipping off her sandals and tiptoeing towards the rotary telephone. "Know his phone number, Chuck?" she asked.

"It's Van Pelt; how many Van Pelts ARE in this phone book?" scoffed Charlie Brown before realizing there was MORE THAN ONE Van Pelt in the phone book..."I stand corrected..."

"Just dial any number and see what comes up."

"Okay...hang on! Linus' dad's name is Larry...here we are. L. Van Pelt...this is it!"

"Great, Chuck."

The phone rang for a few seconds before a crabby Lucy (no surprise there) answered it. "Van Pelt residence," she snapped.

"Hey Lucy...is Linus awake?" Charlie began.

"I'll get him...**LINUS!"**

"C-coming..." Linus yawned, dragging his blanket behind him as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's for you!"

"Thanks...hello? This is Linus Van Pelt."

"Hey Linus," the blockhead smiled.

"Hi."

"Did we wake you?"

**"YES YOU DID!"**

"Maybe we should call back in the morning."

With that, both kids hung up the phone; but once the phone was on the hook, it rang again.

"Hello?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Wahh wahhhh. Wah wahhh wahhhhh wahh wahhhh?" the voice asked.

"Yes, this IS Charlie Brown."

"Wahhh wahh wahhh wahh wah wahhhh!"

"An emergency?! Good grief..."

"Wahh wahhh wah wahhh wahhh wahh wahh."

"Meet you at the hospital? Got it, sir. Goodbye."

"Who was that, Chuck?" Peppermint Patty wondered.

"Can't talk. We have to get to the hospital ASAP."

"ASAP?"

"As soon as possible."

"Let's go get Snoopy-he could drive us there."

"If you say so, Patty."

* * *

_"Drive you to the hospital?"_ Snoopy thought.

"Yes." Peppermint Patty explained.

_"Sure, Sweetie." _

"Great," exclaimed Charlie Brown, "It's an emergency..."

"Did you ask what kind of emergency, Chuck?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"I didn't ask...never crossed my mind..."

Snoopy eventually got a 1990's car out of his doghouse and signaled to the two kids to climb in-and they were both almost in when they realized something.

"I'll-be-right-back!" Charlie Brown raced out of the car and instantly ran into the living room.

"And don't take too long, Chuck!" screamed Peppermint Patty.

Sighing, Charlie Brown scooped up a dozing Marcie and ran back to the car. "We're back!" he explained as Snoopy gave an eye roll to the round headed kid. "Step on it, Snoopy!"

Almost instantly, the car took off for the hospital. "You stay here, Snoopy." Charlie Brown suggested, getting out of the car. "Besides, no dogs allowed."

Snoopy huffed before popping a CD into the CD player and nodding his head to it until it got to song 13.

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd_  
_Need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie_  
_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_  
_I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missin', too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear_  
_To always get me through the day_  
_And make it okay_  
_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do_  
_Reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you_  
_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_  
_I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missin', too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear_  
_To always get me through the day_  
_And make it okay_  
_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me_  
_Yeah_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missin', too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear_  
_Will always get me through the day_  
_And make it okay_  
_I miss you_

* * *

Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty sat in the waiting room anxiously before a doctor walked in, in scrubs, holding a baby boy in his hands. "Wahh wah?" he asked.

"What?" Peppermint Patty asked in confusion, shrugging.

"Just...what's wrong, doc?" Charlie Brown added.

"Wahh wahhh?" the doctor wondered.

"I asked you first-what's wrong?"

"Wahh wahhh."

"Nothing!? Didn't somebody call me at 10:14 at night?"

"Wahh…"

"What's he talking about, Chuck?" Peppermint Patty wondered.

"Wahh wah wahhh…"

"He said, 'wrong doctor'..." Charlie Brown interpreted.

"Oh..." Peppermint Patty realized. "Cute little baby he's holding though..."

Their thoughts were cut off to Eudora racing towards the two, tears in her eyes. "Charles! It's Sally!" she sniffled.

**"WHAT?!"** the two ten-year-olds asked in unison.

"Sh-sh-we...we..." the girl in the blue hat sobbed.

"Eudora, just tell us what happened." Charlie Brown insisted, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"We were eating marshmallows at the marshmallow roast when she collapsed! The doctors airlifted her here and my dad called once we landed!"

"Oh dear..." Peppermint Patty sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"She's been hungry and thirsty for days-her cuts don't heal and she's been really tired lately...is she gonna die?"

"We have to keep positive."

"Or not..." Charlie Brown sighed before seeing his parents walk towards them. In his mother's handbag, an insulin needle was on the verge of tumbling out of the bag and landing on the floor. Charlie instantly noticed the needle. "Somethings," he added, "Run in the family..."

* * *

Back in the car, Snoopy sighed as he rummaged through the trunk and grabbed his World Famous Surgeon outfit. He was about to enter the hospital when something caught his attention-a white poodle with pink curls was walking by, dressed as a nurse's aid. _"Fifi!"_ Snoopy smiled, slamming the trunk door on his right paw and letting out an ear piercing howl.

* * *

**'When You're Gone' **written by Avril Lavigne and Butch Walker  
© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group

* * *

_**TIME FOR AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! **_

_**Now, I know it's been a LONG time since the last chapter update. I'm still alive (LOL) and at an art school. I'm also a very busy beaver with real school beginning in about a month. **_

_**Keep happy, Laughers**_

**_-LivingOnLaughs_**

**_July 24th, 2019_**


	21. Good News, Everyone'

Sighing, Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty and Eudora sat in the waiting room as Mr. and Mrs. Brown were talking with Eudora's parents, older sister and the doctors.

"Chuck..." Began Peppermint Patty as she sighed.

"What is it?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Think your sister's gonna be fine?"

"I hope so-she's my only sibling. I'd be devastated if she died..."

"Yeah...if I had a sibling, I'd be just as antsy as you if they were in trouble."

Eudora could only grasp onto her legs and rock in her seat, sniffling in guilt. "I shouldn't of let her eat all those marshmallows..." She confessed.

A girl with the same black hair as Eudora, walked towards the three and scooped the seven-year-old girl in the blue hat in her arms. "Dory, everything will be fine. Sally's gonna be fine."

"How do you know, Ember?" Eudora sniffled.

"Trust me; she's gonna be fine. A world famous doctor's checking her out right now."

"Oh good grief-I told Snoopy to stay in the car..." Charlie Brown sighed in disbelief.

* * *

A few hours later, Mrs. Brown was driving the kids home-Snoopy asleep in Marcie's lap; Eudora looking out the car's window guiltily; Peppermint Patty passed out with a hand on Eudora's shoulder and Charlie Brown was looking over at Marcie from the rearview mirror, relieved that she hadn't stirred yet.

"Charles..." Eudora whimpered. "I feel responsible for what happened..."

"Don't be." Charlie Brown insisted.

"Why, Charles? I should've stopped Sally from making those smores and eating those marshmallows...I should've done something, but I didn't...I'm a failure..."

"No, Eudora; I'M the failure. Not Eudora Abner."

"If you say so...I still can't get over it though..."

"I don't blame you."

* * *

The next morning, Charlie Brown was woken up to the phone ringing and his mom answering it; he did pick up snippets of the conversation though: if diabetes ran in the Brown's family, Sally's daily calorie intake, if she was ever obese, how many times Sally went to beanbag camp-beanbag camp.

"That's it!" Charlie Brown declared to himself before smiling to himself until he picked up another part of the conversation-something he'd never forget either:

"Maureen, we don't know how to tell you, but your daughter has type 2 diabetes."

"Type 2 diabetes?!" He gasped in shock as Snoopy's ears lifted up. "Good grief...I told her not to go to beanbag camp for her second year but did she listen? No..."

* * *

Later that morning, Charlie Brown and Linus were walking to the brick wall together; Charlie was trying to be perky, but he couldn't find the strength to crack a smile, even for Linus.

Linus was casually dragging his blanket behind him as Charlie Brown shuffled his feet awkwardly. "What's wrong, Charlie Brown?" The blanket carrying boy asked.

"It's Sally..." Charlie sighed.

"Isn't she at camp?"

"She had to come home early?"

"Ohmygosh! Is she okay?" Linus gasped.

"She's gonna be fine; but you may want to sit down..."

"Why?"

"She got type 2 diabetes..."

"WHAT?! TYPE 2?!"

"I blame Beanbag Camp, the junk food she eats and her sweet tooth."

"That's horrible, Charlie Brown..."

"I know, Linus...What should I do?"

"Be there for her, Charlie Brown...just be there for her."

* * *

Peppermint Patty sighed as she and Marcie sat on the latter's bed; Marcie was caught up in a thousand-page encyclopedia whilst Peppermint Patty bounced a ball on the wall in boredom.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Marcie asked.

"A bit..." Peppermint Patty sighed.

"You can tell me, Sir."

"Well, Marcie...I think this is not the best year for us..."

"Meaning?"

"Well, Sally was rushed to the hospital last night."

"WHAT?! Is she okay?!"

"She's gonna be fine, according to Chuck...well, almost...she's now got this thing though...a second type of illness...dia...dia.."

"Type 2 diabetes?" Marcie realized.

"You said it; not me."

"Speaking of hospitals, Sir...is-"

"I don't know if that little brother of yours is okay; I promised Chuck we'd help him with Sal...kind of coincidental-two older siblings whose younger siblings have been in the hospital in the same year around the same time."

"I guess, Sir."

"And stop calling me 'Sir'."

* * *

Later that week, Charlie Brown was teaching Sally how to use the insulin needle while Eudora, Peppermint Patty and Marcie watched.

"Why do I need to do this?" asked Sally.

"To maintain a normal blood sugar." Charlie Brown explained as Woodstock chirped.

_"I agree, Woodstock. Either you're a lousy flyer, or your blood sugar's low again..."_ sighed Snoopy.

"This is horrible..." sighed Sally as she let Charlie Brown put the insulin needle in her, yelping a little.

Eudora grimaced. "You said it." she stated.

"Linus would be jumping like wildfire." giggled Charlie Brown to himself.

"Yeah."

Sally sighed as she looked at her brother's worried face. "Charlie..." she began. "I'm sorry about getting diabetes..."

"It's not your fault." comforted Charlie Brown as he hugged her. She trembled before they both began crying, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Don't cry..." Eudora sighed, placing her hat on Sally's head.

"Please don't cry, Charles." shushed Marcie as she wiped his tear.

"Yeah, Chuck. Chin up!" exclaimed Peppermint Patty as the two siblings kept crying.

_Poor, sweet babies, _  
_Poor, poor, sweet, sweet babies. _  
_Show us where it hurts, we'll tell you how to make it well, _  
_We've won lots of loving cups for playing show and tell. _  
_Our poor, sweet babies _  
_Poor, poor, sweet, sweet babies. _  
_When you need a shoulder, come and try ours on for size, _  
_We're real good at holding hands and, _  
_Really great at drying eyes. _  
_Just try us, _  
_Cry us all your tears. _  
_Why deny us, _  
_The pleasure of dryin' 'em? _  
_Stoppin' you cryin' 'em? _  
_Don't despair for, _  
_Smiles are what we're there for. _  
_You won't have to call on us, we'll always be right near, _  
_Near to kiss and cuddle you and, _  
_Whisper in your little ears, _  
_No fears. _  
_There, there, babies. _  
_Poor, sweet babies, _  
_Poor, sweet babies, _

"We're all here." comforted Peppermint Patty as she gave Charlie Brown and Sally kisses on their foreheads.

"Thanks, everyone." smiled Charlie Brown.

* * *

"Carlin residences..." Marcie explained, answering a phone call. "This is Marceline Rebecca Carlin. How may I help y-"

Patty and Charlie Brown blinked as she shrieked happily. "Must be good news, Chuck." suggested Patty.

"Indeed." joked Charlie Brown. "Well?" he asked as Marcie hung up the phone.

"Today's THE day, Charles!" she exclaimed happily.

"Today's WHAT day?" asked Patty.

"It's THE day!"

* * *

**-LivingOnLaughs**

**August 23, 2019**


End file.
